Chocolate Covered Ice
by Sugarholic
Summary: Ryou just lost his job. Seto just fired his assistant. What happens in the work place when sweet and icy collide. Love erotic pleasures? Find out and enjoy! New summuary because the old one was just too stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Yami: Sugarholic does NOT own Yugioh only this plot. Trust me if she did no one under 17 could legally watch the show.

Me: and now you can read. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla war in 1783 bla bla bla millions killed and more pointless bla. This was the only thing going in of Ryou Daidouji's ears. Most people would take the silver haired youth to be your average perfect student by the way he dressed and acted. Always a bit on the shy and quiet side when around strangers but when surrounded by friends he's still soft-spoken but will still engage in conversation.

Well, that's only when he isant chasing down his dark side Bakura telling him not to throw rocks at small children or to stop him from setting things on fire. Like the principle's car for instance when he caught Ryou reading a manga in class during one of his school rounds.

One would expect this oh-so-perfect youth to be listening attentively to his teacher's lecture but his eyes and mind were on something or should I say someone much more pleasing to the eye.

The object of Ryou's attention as follows ice blue eyes, stood at 6'2, dark brown hair, and rich as hell. The one the only Seto Kaiba. Yes, the 17 year old billionaire may not have realized it yet, but he had Ryou's full and undivided attention at the moment.

And who could blame him? He was much more pleasing to the eyes than the eye sore lecturing to the class. This eye sore takes the name Mrs. Shindo. This incredibly overweight, coke bottle glasses wearing, yellow sunflower dress wearing, evil, old bat decided that on such a nice Friday morning she would bore her students to death.

A loud crack from a ruler was suddenly heard and all eyes were on the teacher. I can understand that this is Friday. But that leaves absolutely NO excuse to sleep during class!

The class gave a snore a cough and maby even a fart as their response.

"Mr. Wheeler can you tell me about which war I was just talking about?"

Joey groaned and groaned sleepily "people were shot some died...I forget the rest."

The half of the class that was awake laughed.

"Well, I'm glad the class thinks Mr. Wheeler has a career in comedy." You can see him on the corner doing comedy for the rest of his life since he cant pay attention in class."

When Mrs. Shindo turned her back a wad of gum was lodged in her hair. Courtesy of Malik Istar.

The awake part of the class giggled. What made it even better was that the old hag dident feel it when it was lodged. No matter she would discover it when she pulled that hideous black and gray bird's nest looking wig off tonight.

No one teacher or student should know better than to talk about Joey Wheeler when his boyfriend is around. Yugi sighed Malik, some people just never learn to never fuck with a person who has an evil sprit living in their rod.

Seto continued clicking away on his labtop. Most people expected the CEO to be typing some important business document, or a multi billion dollar deal. Not this time folks. The CEO of one of the most powerful companies in Japan and perhaps the world, was currently on some game site blasting evil green aliens into oblivion.

Ryou had to suppress a laugh even though it wasent that big of a suprise. After Battle City the brunette calmed down a bit. He and Joey still had their somewhat childish banter but they could get along pretty well now. Joey would always be a kid at heart but had matured over the year. Ryou was knocked out of his thoughts by the bell chime.

"Finally" shouted Duke. "I thought that bitch would never shut up."

"And trust me this isant a one time thing" said Tristin stretching his arms out. "She can go on and on and on. She can make that class seem like hours."

Duke had just transferred to their school. Duke's excuse to the principle was that it was easier to get to his game shop and school this way But the others knew it was just so he and Tristin could make out during school all day.

Yami materialized beside Yugi when no one was looking and asked "how was class Yugi?" "Boring as hell as usual" said Yugi drained and it was only 1st period.

Yes, guys and gals little Yugi Mouto just swore. But think about it, when you hang around 3 psychopathic Egyptian yamis day in and day out your bound to pick up a few things.

Bakura had just woken up from his nap in his soul room and started talking to his good side.

"So Ryou did you have a nice time burning a hole in Seto's pants with your eyes in class?"

Ryou blushed lightly and said though the link "fuck off Bakura I wasn't looking at his ass."

"My my my someone's a bit grouchy this morning." You know what would help, if you got laied for once."

Ryou promptly shut his side of the link off.

"Now that wasent a very hakari like thing to do" said Bakura materializing beside Ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes and said "get back in your soul room I'm going to second period."

Bakura said something in Egyptian probably naughty and disappeared into his soul room once again.

Ryou, Yugi, and Joey had 2nd period gym together. Ryou went into the boys locker room and started to change.

Oh did I forget to metchen that a certain CEO has this period of gym as well? Oops my bad. Well, he does proving once again that good things happen to good people.

"I don't see why I even have to come to gym I'm in perfect health" mumbled Seto.

_And in perfect muscular form _thought Ryou. _Oh yeah don't drool over incredibly hot CEO next standing near me. _

The silver haired youth kept repeating this phrase in his mind until he had finished dressing and went over to Joey and Yugi who were already dressed and waiting for their friend.

"Lets go" said Joey "I wanna go on run these fucking laps and rest."

The shorter boys nodded in agreement. They all went into the gymnasium and sat in their respective rows waiting on role call. When the coach finished with roll call they all started running laps.

Our three main boys were lagging in the middle with a few other boys while Seto deciding to be lazy today, decided to lag in the back. Joey soon got sick of it and lagged in the mid back. Yugi and Ryou stayed in the middle of the group wanting to finish. Seto was currently starening somewhat drooling.

Something that is quiet unusual for the CEO unless in evolved money.

"_Shit again with the starening" _thought Seto._ "Dammit to hell they shouldn't make us wear such short shorts for gym!"_

Seto's eyes were currently glued to Ryou's ass. _"Why does he have to have such a nice, round, squeezable ass? And why am I obsessing over it!_

Allright people you've done enough free day for he rest of the period yelled the coach.

"Finally" huffed Yugi who looked like he had just run a marathon.

" Are you coming with us" asked Ryou. "Were going to the volleyball court to rest."

"Um in a minuet, you two go on ahead I'll catch up said Joey."

The two hakaris shrugged but went on anyway.

As soon as their backs were turned Joey somehow developed an evil gleam in his eye and started walking towards Seto.

Joey grinned and said simply, "I saw you."

Seto looked puzzled for a minuet and asked "saw me what?"

"Don't act dumb Kaiba your not that experience yet I saw you giving Ryou, or should I say Ryou's ass the once over. And the twice over on and on and on."

"I was not.."

"Don't even try to deny it Kaiba I saw you" snickered Joey grinning wider.

Seto blushed the lightest shade of pink and said "fine Wheeler you win. But if you tell him Ill slit your trought."

"Yeah I know Kaiba you don't make empty threats you don't need to go into long list of threats mode on me. Don't worry about it, besides I think he likes you back."

Seto rolled his eyes and said "yeah and you don't like fucking Malik into the mattress every night."

"Well, sometimes we don't make it to the mattress but oh well said the blonde."

"Joey I know we are civil but I sersiouly do not want or need to be informed about your sex life."

Joey just walked of laughing to himself and went over to his friends.

Finally it was lunch time and the whole group was together again.

"Well guys the weekend is almost hear and once again all of us are broke said Tristin."

"Except for Duke said Malik in a slight whiny voice. How come you don't spend some of that money and let us have some fun over the weekend for a change?"

"Hey I'm trying to save up for a collage education dumbass and my games just took off."

"Besides said Ryou, you would spend it on nothing booze anyway with your little fake id."

"And the problem with that would be?" Asked Bakura materializing beside Ryou.

"So I guess it's the same plan as usual graze the mall and window shop" sighed Yugi.

Pretty much everyone answered back.

"Hey I'm going for drinks anyone want anything while I'm up" asked Ryou.

Various names of drinks and tea were called out and Ryou went to the vending machines with the little money they had.

Bakura sat down and said "finally now I can talk."

"You do too much of that already tomb-robber said Yami smirking."

"I'll ignore that comment for the moment so you can hear my excuse for gracing you all with my presance. Now I'm damm sure all of you have noticed Ryou's "little" infatuation with Kaiba correct?"

To Bakura's suprise all heads nodded in agreement.

"Well Ive already come up with a plan to help them. Now before you all call out the world has gone to shit Bakura cares for someone! Lets get one thing straight. I am so fucking sick of Ryou walking around this school like a lovesick little high school girl. It's finally nagged my last nerve and I can take it anymore!"

"So your already formulating a plan" asked Marik who just decided to pop out of his soul room.

"Dammit Marik give me a fucking warning before you try that shit!"

"I'll do as I fucking please little light" replied Malik who was beginning to go into angry mode.

Joey knew an angry Malik was an un horney Malik, and that just wouldn't do. Joey decided to remedy this problem by kissing him full on the lips.

"OK back to my ingenious plan" said Bakura. "That is if you want to help my lighter half, you do want to help don't you" growled Bakura looking very darkly at the group.

Even though Yami and Marik were not phased by Bakura's look they knew if they dident help not only would they never hear the end of it they would feel a bit guilty. I mean come on who can say no to a face like Ryou's? And besides as many times as Ryou has pitched in to help with repairs from Marik and Bakura's damage with fire and Yami's attempts at cooking they were very much in debt with Ryou. And so a group of friends, enemies, and comrades gathered around a lunch table outside to discuss Bakura's master plan after agreeing to Bakura's "polite" request.

And all this was going on while a certain ice blue eyed person sat in the 2nd floor library clicking away on his labtop. And possibly thinking of a certain chocolate eyed person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well that's chapter one. If you liked it please review with the oh-so-wonderful review button. Tell me if I sucked or not and if I need a beta reader because my writing is so bad. Until next time people bubi.


	2. Getting Fired Really Really Sucks

Me: Well, everyone hear is chapter two. I'll keep this short so all replies to the reviewers, authoress notes and such are at the end of the story.

Malik: Sugarholic does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thanks the heavens because if she did the cast would do nothing but fondle each other for 30 minuets each episode on TV and all the manga would probeally be rated R for kinkey sex sceans.

And now hears the story. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou Joey and Yugi were now in 7th prd math waiting patiently for the bell to ring.

"When will salvation arrive?" asked Joey erasing another mistake from his work sheet.

"In about 5 minuets" chuckled Yugi looking at his watch.

"Well, we are getting a little break today" said Ryou already finished with his work. "I mean for once we get to work in groups."

"I guess" said Yugi "but it would be nice if that bell would hurry the hell up and ring."

"Im just glad none of us are on cleaning duty this time" said Joey. "I hate these classrooms and the less time I spend in em the better."

"Allright" called out their teacher Mr. Ishadia. "The bell will be ringing in about 3 or 4 minuets so please put your desks throw away your trash and sit down and shut up."

The class sweat dropped but did as told knowing their teacher's slight temper problems. After everyone returned to their seats and started zipping up backpacks and such Joey's eyes were now glued to the clock. Five...four...three...two...one...RING!

Not even a nano second later Joey bolted out of the classroom ignoring Mr. Ishadia's calls of protest. Yugi and Ryou shook their heads and briskly walked out into the hallway.

By the time they got to their lockers on the second floor Joey was already stuffing his math text book into his already overcrowded locker.

Ryou undid his own combination and placed his book neatly beside his other books and folders while Yugi just threw his own book in his locker. Yugi wasent as messy as Joey but just dident give a fuck about school text books.

"Im gonna go the everyone else on the third floor" said Yugi.

"Allright" said Joey, "me and Ryou will get everyone on the first floor."

Yugi nodded and went upstairs while Joey and Ryou went downstairs. Soon everyone was outside the school gates ready to start their weekend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So whats on the agenda tonight" asked Duke.

"How about we just go to our homes and have wild sex with our lovers so loud that the neighbors complain" suggested Marik.

"NO!" said Malik and Ryou at once.

"That little 5 year old girl who lives in the apartment next to us is scarred for life because of that stunt you two pulled last month!" exclaimed Ryou.

"Well, it's not our fault when I yelled out yummy chocolate bar she came running into our apartment!" shouted Bakura. "Besides you shouldn't have left the door unlocked Ryou."

"I thought you idiots could behave yourselves for one afternoon but I see that you can't."

"Your right he does needs to get laied...imminently" mummered Marik to Bakura.

With a swift arm Ryou knocked Marik upside the head with his hand.

"Ouch" mumbled Marik.

"I still don't see how your hand aint bleeding" said Tristin. "I mean his hair is so pointy."

Duke resisted to laugh at his oblivious boyfriend. The others had no problem with it and laughed openly.

"Hey what's everyone laughing at?" "Tell me I wanna laugh too"! whined Tristin.

Duke rolled is emerald eyes and kissed Tristin to shut him up.

_"You know Im starting to wonder who wears the pants in the relationship" _laughed Yugi though the link.

_"They both do except Duke's pants are a lot tighter" _answered Yami. "True" thought Yugi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto walked down the steps of Domino High and got into his limo. The door was shut for him and soon felt the limo move towards the mansion.

_"Finally this waste of time is over" _thought Seto opening a folder with some documents inside. I can fully focus on important matters like my fucking job. I still don't see why I have to come to this fucking school at fucking 8 fucking a fucking m in the fucking morning!" Now Seto was speaking, quiet dirty as well.

The driver chuckled and sweatdropped at his boss's excessive cursing.

"What's so funny? asked Seto sternly."

"Uh nothing Mr. Kaiba."

_"OK so maybe my cursing is a bit excessive"_ thought Seto flipping thought documents.

Seto looked out the window for a change of seanary and saw Ryou and Bakura's apartment complex.

_"This is absolutely pathetic I even know where he lives and I still won't say more than 2 words to him."_

Seto sighed and closed his eyes waiting to return home. Soon after Seto felt the limo pull to a stop and saw his driver open the door for him. Seto grabbed his brief case and jacket and headed for the door. Once inside he was brutally attacked by an over excited Mokuba.

"Guess what guess what guess what Seto!"

Said CEO sweatdropped and asked "what is it?"

"There was a class birthday party today for a friend of mine in third prd today and it was really fun we had lots of food, drinks, and games and me and my friends played a crapload of games and I won most of them because Im that good at games because of you teaching me but anyway I started to win too many games and the other kids started getting mad and I had to stop for a while because other kids were getting really really jealous but then I told them it's not my fault I have a rich big brother and I reminded them that it was them that wanted me to play in the first place so we made up and now we are all friends again and we all hot a lot of fun at the party!"

Seto smiled and asked "exactly what did you eat at this in class birthday party?"

"Not much just 3 slices of cake, 4 scoops of ice-cream with chocolate and whipped cream on top, with 3 Carmel candies, 12 pixie sticks, and 7 cans of Sugar Blast soda."

Seto's eyes got impossibly huge as did all of the maids.

"Well, Mokuba that's just fantastic" said Seto. "Now how about you go up to your room and burn off that extra bounce OK?"

"Okledoklie!" answered Mokuba overly happy.

The 12 year old bounced up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his room. **(2)**

"Should we lock up all the sugar Mr. Kaiba?" asked one of his maids.

"No, that won't be necessary, he should be off this sugar high in about 2 hours anyway."

The maid nodded and went on about her work. Seto went up two flight of stairs and to his home office. His assistant Mika was already there in a seat next his seat at a long table. As Seto sat down in his leather chair Mika stood up and sat on the edge of the table flipping her long red hair and fluttering her big violet eyes.

_"And hear we fucking go"_ thought Seto.

"Do you have the documents on the new 3D version of Night Raiders" asked Seto calmly.

"On no I don't have those documents sir." "We just had so much to do today that I just couldn't get around to doing them" said Mika attempting to flaunt her impossibly huge chest in Seto's face.

"And what was more important than something I put on the high priority list!" snarled the CEO.

"Well, Im very sorry sir but things came up."

Mika slightly spread her legs nearly flashing the brunette in the process. Seto rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to vomit.

_"Bitches like this make me fucking sick"_ thought Seto.

"Miss. Kinnomoto I have tried to be fair, I have tried to be reasonable. Do you really think because of my age I can be trained to give you what you want by pushing your oversized chest in my face and flashing your overused goods at me!"

Mika just sat on the table speechless. Most other businessmen she had been with were quick to fall under her charms and give her anything she asked for.

"Get out of my office, your fired" smirked Seto.

"Excuse me" yelled Mika "but I really don't think."

"That's absolutely right, you don't think" said Seto. "Get the fuck out of my office and get your last paycheck from the front office. I never want to see your face on Kaiba Corp grounds again."

Mika stared at Seto with all the anger she could muster but Seto just pretend to find his nails much more intersting. And with that Mika grabbed her purse and stormed out of the office with people giving her funny looks as she cursed down the hallway.

_"Now that was entertainment"_ thought Seto as he leaned back into his seat and opened a few files on his labtop. _"Only problem is now I have to find a new assistant." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ryou unlocked the door to he apartment Bakura was already on the couch remote in one hand a bag of potato chips in the other.

"Is that all you think life is for sitting around on your ass watching TV and eating chips?" huffed Ryou putting away his things.

"Tell him I said hi" mumbled Bakura in a zombie like voice.

The sprit of the ring was already in tuned with a show and would be out of it until the show ended. _"Idiot"_ thought Ryou.

Time to get ready for work Ryou mummered.

Even though Ryou was still in high school he still got permission from the principle to have a job since his father was usually away from home on a dig. He worked at a local fast food restaurant. Business was slow these days since a lot of people have jumped on the health food band wagon avoiding greasy food at all costs. Plus other big chain businesses were running them out. Ryou made sure to warm up some left over lasagna because Bakura and fire just don't mix. Ryou headed out the door and walked to his job 6 blocks away.

When he got inside he noticed something strange. No one was inside except for the workers and the manager.

When he came over to the others he saw everyone was holding a pink slip.

Pink slips usually meant "you are now jobless have a nice day."

"Im sorry Ryou" said Satoshi the manager. "But other businesses are running us out and were losing money. We have no choice."

And with that Ryou was handed the dreaded pink slip.

"But why so soon!" demanded Ryou.

"They want to start making room for some new health food shop" said Satoshi angrily. "Hear are your last pay checks everyone."

Some were grumbling others were shouting a few were even crying. Ryou just sat still for a few moments and started cursing to himself in every language he knew. Ryou had left the link open and Bakura had heard every word.

_"Ryou Daidouji! _**(1)**_I heraldry think thats the type of language a hakari should use" _snickered Bakura.

_"Screw you!" _shouted Ryou though the link.

After Ryou calmed down he said good by to his former co workers and slumped home. When Ryou got back the sun was setting and people were coming home from their jobs. Before Ryou went to the apartment he stopped by the landlord's office. When he stepped inside he was met by a crazy woman named Yuki.

"Ryou what's up with you?" she asked happily.

Ryou sweatdropped and answered "I got fired from my job."

Yuki's expression became sour and hugged Ryou. "It's allright I'll hold off your rent for next month."

"Yeah but I still need a job" whined Ryou sitting in one of the chairs in the office. "I mean Im thankful your letting us stay and all but we still need money for food and clothes and Bakura's extra expenses."

"Oh mean the whole starting fires thing" asked Yuki.

Ryou just nodded.

"Don't worry Im sure you will find something soon. Ill even keep a lookout in the papers and around town for anything available for you."

"Thanks" replied Ryou.

Yuki latched on to Ryou for a hug. "Hands off my ass please" begged Ryou with his voice muffled.

"I still don't see why you just wont date me" smiled Yuki. "Im telling you I can turn you straight."

Ryou rolled his brown eyes and said "I doubt it but if I was straight I would go with you."

"You had better be happy your cute enough for me to hold off rent untill you can get it" snickered Yuki.

"Thanks I know I have a real friend for myself on the inside" said Ryou sarcastically but smiling all the same.

Yuki just proceeded to hug tighter.

Afterwards Ryou told Bakura the bad news.

"Dammit to fucking hell how the fuck are we supposed to fucking eat!" exclaimed Bakura.

"Well, I got my last paycheck, I have savings, and dad sends me $300 a month so that should keep us going for a while. But when that runs out I don't know what we are going to do then sighed Ryou. Yugi already has the shop to look after and is holding down the fort so he's out of the question. No one else has a job except for Duke and he already has enough workers."

"This sucks really big monkey balls" mummered Bakura.

The two spent the rest of the night watching TV trying to forgrt their current suituiation and finally went to sleep around 2 a.m.

_"What am I going to do?" _were Ryou's last thoughts as he fell into a restless sleep on his bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ryou woke up around 9 a.m., took a shower, and made a bowel of fruit loops cereal. Bakura woke up an hour later took a shower and dident even bother to do his hair. Ryou laughed as the demonic looking locks stuck out in all places.

"Keep that up and you'll start looking like Yami."

Bakura imminently walked back upstairs and brushed his hair. Ryou just laughed harder. As soon as the shorter teen could find his wallet he went down to the corner store and bought a paper.

_"Time to start looking for a job"_ thought Ryou.

It had been an hour into looking and they still hadn't found anything worth while.

"How about posing nude?" suggested Bakura.

Ryou blushed hotly and shouted "I will not going to have all of Domino staring at my naked body!"

"Why not even I think you have a nice ass."

Ryou's reply was a throw pillow to the head.

"Try and give the guy a compliment and he hits me" mumbled Bakura.

Ryou had been looking for 2 hours straight when finally Bakura had to rip the paper from his light's hands.

"Lets just go to the mall with everyone and maybe some people might be hiring."

Ryou huffed but for once thought Bakura's suggestion was good and decided to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the mall they met up with everyone at the entrance. Yugi, Malik, Duke, and Joey were all walking a bit ahead of the group while the others stayed behind them. "So now Ryou has no job" whispered Bakura.

"Damm that sucks" said Marik. "But if worst comes to worst you can always come live with me and Malik."

"It would be nice but I don't think Ryou wants to live with you."

"Why whats wrong with me!" exclaimed Marik.

The others just gave each other glances and started snickering. Marik just stood and looked stupid as ever.

"We might have to hold off my little plan until Ryou's able to find a job" said Bakura.

"It's too bad" whispered Marik but guess what life sucks.

The gang spent most of the day window shopping and eating free samples. They also had to stop Marik and Bakura from throwing things at small children, throwing the actual small children, stealing, and trying to have sex in the public bathrooms and changing rooms. To the gang's suprise and Ryou's delight they spotted Seto and Mokuba in the food court eating pizza.

"I dident think the guy ever got out of his office except to go home or school" whispered Malik.

"He's not a hermit you guys" proclaimed Ryou sweat dropping.

"Most likely Mokuba had to drag him kickng and screeming out of his office" said Yami.

Bakura pushed Ryou over to their table not caring how much Ryou protested.

How's everyone's favorite CEO and little brother asked Bakura brightly.

"If you set anything on fire Im not paying for it. The last time was just a favor for Mokuba because for some reason he dident think you should have been arrested."

"Oh come on Kaiba, we just cant be friendly and say hi to our neighbor?"

"You live on the other side of town from us" grumbled Seto.

"Well, someone's not a happy camper" said Yami.

"Well, excuse me frick out of me but Im in a need of an assistant because I just fired my last one" said Seto rubbing his temples.

Bakura's ears perked up. "You need an assistant you say?"

"What are the qualifications?" asked Marik knowing where his boyfriend was going.

"Wow Marik I never knew you knew you knew words that were longer than 3 letters" smirked Seto. "But anyway the person has to be timely with their work. Defiantly has to be organized, and clean. Cant be a hooker, and it would help if they dident have a snotty attitude." Why are you asking though? None of you hear except Ryou and Yugi fit the bill and they both have jobs."

Before you could even open his mouth Bakura blurted out "it just so happens Ryou just got fired yesterday!"

Seto looked at Ryou with his piercing blue eyes and asked "is that true?"

"Uh yes it is" mummered Ryou.

"Well, do you want the job it pays pretty well."

Ryou could only nod his head.

"Fine then you start this coming Friday after school. Im sure I can get things done till then. I expect you can find the building on your own. If the people at the front desk ask questions give them this slip signed by me. Or you could tell them to frick off and just go to my office. You can find it on the directory."

Ryou was having an overload of information and sputtered out "sure nice man whatever you say."

With that Seto stood up and said "allright Mokuba lets go I have a meeting in 30 minuets I think I do anyway."

Seto and Mokuba walked off and left Ryou utterly speechless.

"Well, I guess I should thank you" said Ryou.

Bakura grinned happily.

"But I am going to choke you!" Ryou's hands were now latched around Bakura's neck in a death grip.

"Im so proud of him" thought Bakura "he's finally grown a back bone!"

After Bakura's face started to turn blue they had to pry Ryou's arms off Bakura's neck.

"Hikaris shouldn't act that way" laughed Marik.

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou just rolled their eyes in response.

As they walked on through the mall Marik whispered to Bakura "so Im guessing the original plan of knocking Ryou out and leaving him on Kaiba's bed half naked is a no go?"

"Yeah it's a no go but this is even better!" snickered Bakura. "This way we don't even have to do any work."

"Well, Ryou since your going to be working for Kaiba I guess that means that you can start splurging on us" gushed Malik happily.

But the sandy blonde's dreams came crashing down to a harsh reality when Ryou said "no" quiet bluntly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the East wing of Domino mall Mokuba was grinning enough to make his face spilt.

"What's so funny?" inquired Seto.

"Well, I just find it kind of strange how you hired Ryou."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Seto.

"Well, it's so strange you dident ask for a resume, you dident ask for a contact number or identification either. "Heck for all you know his real name could be Hijogravin Scawlzaki, from and unknown country, 32 years old, a maniac midget on crack, has 37 kids 17 wives, and works for the goverment as a spy."

Seto nearly spat out the soda he was drinking. "I hardly think Ryou is insane. Now Bakura is a different story all together."

"Anyway I think you like him" smirked Mokuba.

Oh yeah people Mokuba inherited the famous Kaiba smirk.

"And I think you better get into the limo before I ground you until you graduate from collage" said Seto.

Mokuba got in but sang ever so lightly "Seto and Ryou sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g."

"Mokuba Kaiba! Where did you learn that kind of language from! growled Seto.

"You and Bakura" said Mokuba smiling.

Seto leaned back into the seat and thought "_the next time I see Bakura I'll have to remember to dismember his arms and legs from his body." _

And so a plan was hatched abandoned and another one came about. The forces of nature and insanity will soon come into play and torture two innocent people. Isant life just a bed of fucking roses and chocolate?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that my friends is the second chapter. I will try and keep my authoress notes short sweet and at the end of the story.

**(1)** Since Ryou's last name I believe is Bakura in the Japenease version it wouldn't sound right if I said Bakura Bakura if I needed to give Bakura a last name so for this story I gave him a different last name.

**(2)** Yeah I messed with Mokuba's age a bit. So yeah just overlook that if you can.

Now for thanks...

**plasma-sabre: **Thank you for reviewing my story. Hears 2 cookies for being my first reviewer. Oh and don't worry the excessive swearing will continue!

**TheGodFish: **Thankies for reading my fic if I keep getting reviews Ill keep the chapters a coming. Oh and hears your cookie!

**Slush: **Well you get more if you ask. And since you like chocolate so much hears a chocolate covered cookie! Enjoy and continue reading!

**nercomi: **YAY to you too! The fic shall continue! Hears your cookie! I like explanation points! A lot!

**megan: **Well hears your update. Thanks for reviewing. And hears your cookie! Come back for more.

**dark-anime-lover2: **Hmmm I don't remember posting this before. Maybe it was someone else's. Either that or you read it at Oh well mine rocks better anyway! Hears your cookie!

**Seto'segyptianluvr:** No one! No one I say can say no to Ryou. NO ONE! Mwahahahahahahaha. Umm yeah just excuse that bit of insanity. Oh hears your cookie!

If I missed anybody it's because I posted the chapter before you sent your review in so please don't be offended.

Well, give me feed back people. Am I still on the right track? R/R people it's the only way. And I promise this wont be one of those insert person starts working for Seto and they fall in love admit it and go on a honey moon all by the 3rd chapter. I know Seto is a bit OOC in this story but never fear! I will try and keep him as IC as possible! I will also try and make this as original as humanely possible! Until next time!


	3. Crazy Secretaries And Yummy Pasteries

Me: Well everyone Im back with a vengence! Hear is the latest chapter in full. This will also be my final update of summer vacation. Unfountally starting Monday life will get that much crappier for I must go back to school. --

Duke: As always Sugarholic dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did we would be having a LOT of sex. Basically a hentai movie.

Me: As always authoress notes and such are at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the school week droned on Ryou became more nervous with each passing day.

_"What if I screw up or break something"_ thought Ryou going home Thursday evening.

"Don't worry" smirked Bakura. "Your under my influence so what can go wrong?"

Ryou sersiouly though breaking down and crying would be his best option. When Ryou did awaken the next morning he looked over at the clock as it read 7:30 a.m. Time to get up. When the teen did get downstairs he saw a bag of Mc Donlands on the kitchen table with a note on it.

_"Listen up well er...read up. I got my ass up pretty fucking early to get this for you. Eat it or die. And don't fuck up this job either or you will die. Now Im going back to sleep to recuperate from waking up and 6:30. Ill see you after you get off your job." Signed Hate Bakura. _

Ryou laughed but smiled anyway. When Bakura wanted to he could be somewhat nice.

_"Eww it just doesn't seem right saying nice and Bakura in the same sentence" _thought the silver haired youth.

Ryou ate his hotcakes with syrup, eggs, hash brown and gulped down his orange juice not caring that it wasent hot food any more. Besides like Bakura would go through all that trouble to make sure the food was hot. Ryou then grabbed his book bag, wallet and headed out the apartment. As he headed to the sidewalk Yuki was going to her car but saw Ryou and imminently ran up to him.

"I wont keep you long Ryou just remember to tell me if there's any hot ass at Kaiba Corp" squeeled Yuki.

Ryou rolled his big brown eyes and said I doubt "I'll have time to look being Kaiba's assistant."

"Well, if you do you know what to do" smiled Yuki.

The eccentric lady of 26 years gave Ryou a good luck peck on the cheek and sent him off to school. But not without giving Ryou's ass a good squeeze causing the teen to yelp. Yuki smiled innocently. Ryou finally made it to school and saw his friends lounging around their usual spot on the steps. They said their hellos and waited for the bell to ring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day long Ryou was jittery. The slightest things would make him jump in suprise.

_"For once I actually wish school lasted a bit longer" _thought Ryou.

But after a wonderful round of Algebra 2 that thought was quickly deflated. As soon as the day began it ended with the bell ringing for the weekend. Doom's Day music emitted from Joey's mouth as they put away their books in their lockers.

Ryou scoffed and said "thanks everyone I see you all have the utmost confidence in me."

"We do we really do" said Yugi kicking the blonde slightly to shut him up. "He's right" said Joey "Im just fucking with you."

"Hey Im the ONLY one you can fuck with!" declared Malik proudly. The rest of the gang sweatdropped and exited Domino High.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou already knew the way to Kaiba Corp and started walking towards the train station. The gang saw the teen off and knew everything would be OK. They think anyway. Ryou got onto the train just in time and settled down next to a few girls from a nearby middle school and an elderly business man. Finally getting off the train Ryou walked for only a few minuets and spotted the familiar eyesore of a building of Kaiba Corp.

"Well, hear is where I'll be working. Working with Seto Kaiba. I think Im gonna be sick."

But Ryou dident get sick and instead got up his nerve and walked into the building.

"The main AC must be of fucking negative 1000" thought Ryou it's cold!

Ryou pulled out the slip Seto had given to him and went to the secretary at the front desk. The woman was an older girl maybe 28 with a bit too much lipstick up but had a friendly face nonetheless.

"Um Im Kai..um Mr. Kaiba's new assistant" said Ryou calmly forgetting his manners for a second.

"Oh yeah you must be the new assistant" she smiled. "The whole office has been buzzing about you. I hope your better than the last tram..er "lady" that came through."

Ryou stifled a laugh knowing he had to get it together before he came across Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba's room is on the 6th floor 3rd door on your right. But trust me you cant miss it Mr. er what do I call you?"

"Ryou Daidouji mam" spoke Ryou a bit more at ease.

"Oh please no need for formalities my full name is Megumi Rei Honda but just call me Megumi she said with a smile."

"All right then Megumi smiled Ryou I'll see you later."

After he made sure Megumi gave Kaiba a heads up about him coming up Ryou left.

_"Well, that wasent so" bad _thought Ryou _"maybe it wont be so horrible." _

But the nervousness soon came back as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to the third door on the right.

_"Well, hear we go."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou knocked on the mahogany wood door.

"Enter" said Seto.

Ryou opened the door and looked at his surroundings. The office was huge! On his left sat a couch with a game consol with a bookcase full of games. In the center was Seto's desk. The brunette sat at the mahogany desk typing something on his labtop. Behind the CEO were huge glass windows that looked out to all of Domino City. And finally on the right was the coat rack where Seto's infamous purple and white coat non floating in midair at the moment. Said owner of the floating coat looked up from his labtop.

"Oh your hear" said Seto.

Ryou nodded not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well, get over hear you cant dawdle all day!" Seto demanded.

Ryou yiped and immanently walked over beside Seto's desk. Seto handed Ryou a thick black binder with papers sticking out everywhere and an electric organizer.

"The secretary downstairs collects all of the appointments and calls and puts them in the binder. That piece of crap is your number one priority. Your job is to organize this monstrosity of a binder and put the dates and conferences and such in the organizer. You are then to report to me and tell me of any upcoming meetings at least 30 minuets in advanced. The labtop is just for show but you can use it for your own uses. But do use it to find out any upcoming products by my competitors."

Seto's eyes got just a bit colder.

"Your office is the 5th door on the left on the second floor. I don't care what you do in there as long as you get the job done. And if you think this will be an easy job and are dead wrong. Today you most likely will just be organizing, but tomorrow you are to start informing me of all upcoming meetings."

Ryou finally found the gall to speak and asked "I have an office?"

"Yes, Ryou" said Seto. "You dident expect to work in the hallway did you?"

"No, I dident I just thought...well yes, it does kind of make sense" said Ryou quiet embarrassed.

"Anytime now would be excellent" smirked the CEO tapping his watch.

Ryou nodded, said his thanks and headed out the door. Seto took a fleeting moment to get a good look at Ryou's butt.

Nice ass thought Seto.

Damm those teenage hormones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Well, that was enlightening" _thought Ryou.

After taking the elevator down to the second floor and walking to the fifth door on the left the teen stood outside what would be his new office and stepped inside.

"Well, it's not as big as Kaiba's but damm it's still big!" said Ryou to himself.

Ryou looked around and saw a glass desk near the window. A labtop was closed on the desk as well as a phone, pens, and pencils, on the side. Well, this is where I'll be working thought Ryou. The windows were the same as in Seto's office but not as big. The view looked out towards a few other buildings and to a cafe with pastries and coffee.

_"Mmmm pastries and sweets" _thought Ryou. "I guess I better get started then."

The silver haired teen sat down in the swirly chair and after a minuet of swirling stopped and turned on the labtop. Ryou spent the next six hours organizing and arranging dates, times, meeting, conforcens, lunches, and dinners into the organizer only breaking to go the little boys room and grab some potato chips and a soda to eat. When Ryou finished it was 9:52 p.m.

"Oh shit I am so tired" said Ryou. The organizer was filled with information and the binder was finally neat and organized.

Seto came into the office and asked "are you done?"

"Yes, sir" answered Ryou.

Seto eyes held the slightest confusion for a split second and then went back to unreadable.

"I know you were raised properly Daidouji, but you may address me as Kaiba" said Seto.

"Oh allright" whispered Ryou quietly.

The shorter teen looked at his watch and it read 10:00. Ryou's work day was done.

"Ill see you tomorrow 9 a.m. sharp" said Seto.

Ryou nodded and grabbed his things including the organizer and binder to keep them safe.

"Aren't you going home?" asked Ryou.

"My work day doesn't end until at last 2 a.m." said Seto rolling his icy blue eyes.

"Oh" said Ryou._ "Wow what a workaholic" _thought the shorter teen.

Ryou bowed slightly in respect to his boss and went into the elevator. When the doors opened out stepped a very peeved looking Mokuba. Mokuba seemed to brighten up a bit at seeing Ryou.

"Hello Mokuba what are you doing hear this late?" asked Ryou.

"I came to get Seto off his butt and into bed. I tried calling his cell phone but he wouldn't answer so now I had to come all the way hear and try and get him."

Ryou patted the kid's head affectionally and said "you care a lot for Kaiba don't you?"

"Yeah" said Mokuba "I just wish he would care a bit more about his health. Living off of coffee and staying up late every night then going to school is NOT healthy."

"Well, I'm sure if anyone can get through to him it's you" Mokuba said Ryou smiling.

"How was your first day?" asked the younger Kaiba.

"It was well information filled" said Ryou. "But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"I hope so I couldn't stand his last assistant, she was such a bitch!"

"Mokuba Kaiba I don't think your brother would approve of you using that type of language" smirked Ryou.

"You use it" defended Mokuba stepping up.

"I live with Bakura I have an excuse" said Ryou knowingly.

Mokuba huffed and said "well I hang out with Bakura and you isant that enough?"

The silver haired teen laughed and said "yes that probably would be enough. I wont keep you from your brotherly duties any longer so I'm heading for home" smiled Ryou.

"OK" chirped Mokuba in a slightly better mood "good by Ryou."

"Good by" said Ryou.

As the older teen walked into the elevator Mokuba smiled and thought _"I hope...no I know you are the one for big brother." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou leaned back on the elevator walls until he stopped on the ground floor. When he got into the main office Megumi was waiting at the door.

"Congratulations on making it through your first day" she said.

Ryou yawned and said "shoot me if your merciful I'm tired as hell."

A loud laughter filled the room but Megumi got it together and said "don't worry you will be just fine." "Soon you'll get used to it just like everyone else."

"But I'm not like everyone else!" wined Ryou. "Im really really tired!"

"Too tired to have a cinnamon roll" said Megumi holing out a hot and gooey pastry from the cafe across the street.

"No Im not that tired!" exclaimed Ryou reaching for the treat.

The pair of Kaiba Corp workers stepped out into the night It was quieting down from all the hustle and bustle from pervious hours. Business men and women were getting into expensive looking cars and driving home. Teenagers were getting off of jobs and running towards the train or piling into a friends car to go home.

"Oh thanks for the cinnamon roll Megumi but I have to catch the train" said Ryou hurriedly.

"Oh where do you live?" asked the older woman.

"Oh I live in the Isadia apartments" spoke Ryou.

"Well, I live in the Kitazawa complex. I pass your apartments anyway so how about a ride home?" asked Megumi.

Ryou smiled brightly and shouted "thank you so much! I really dident feel like taking the train."

"Too many geezers pinching your ass?" asked Megumi innocently.

Ryou blushed and said "your just like my friend Yuki a big pervert."

"It's not my fault you were born so damm cute" squeeled Megumi.

Ryou nodded his head over cutely and Megumi resisted the urge to kid napp...er teen napp Ryou and take him home with her. The two got into Megumi's silver 2005 Nissan Altima 2.5 S. Ryou drooled at her car.

"Don't worry hon when those Kaiba Corp paychecks start adding up you'll have a luxury soon enough" said Megumi putting her stuff into the back-seat.

"You must do really good to live in thoes upscale Kitazawa apartments" said Ryou mouth half full of the pastry.

"Yeah I think I do pretty well" answered Megumi puling out of the parking lot and going towards the highway. So tell me how did you get this job asked the older woman. I mean it's only been a few days since that hore got her ass fired."

Ryou sweat dropped and explained about how he was sort of pushed into the job by his "friends."

"Oh..I see you like Mr. Kaiba don't cha" smirked Megumi.

Ryou paled slightly. Homophobic were not new to him or his friends and dident know how his newfound friend would react. Megumi saw Ryou panic went into straighten things out mode.

"Oh Ryou it's not what you think. I not a homophobic or something. Don worry I don't think your touch can kill me or anything."

Ryou recovered and apologized "sorry about that. But some people aren't always as nice when they find out you swing the other way."

"I know hon but I'm not like that. My thinking is love knows no gender race, or religion, you can't control it."

Ryou noticed that Megumi's ring finger was bare. "For someone like you it's hard to believe your not married" said Ryou.

"Just haven't found the one yet" smiled Megumi dreamily." But when I do I'll know it."

"How do you know if your in love or not?" asked Ryou finishing off the pastry.

Megumi looked to Ryou like an older sister would and said "you will know. Because you will feel like you and that person are the only ones in the world. And then you'll screw like wild rabid bunnies" she snickered.

Ryou almost choked on the last remains of his cinnamon roll and laughed. The rest of the trip the two talked about everything under the sun while Megumi made a point to roll down her window and whistle at any guy she thought was good looking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 10:40 the two were in front of the Ishadia apartments. Strangely enough Yuki, Yugi, Yami Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Duke, and Tristin were all waiting outside.

Ryou started to laugh and snickered "oh shit those are my weirdo friends."

"Wow your weirdo friends are cute" said Megumi trying to fluff her hair.

"And all happily gay" smirked Ryou.

"Dammit to hell" shouted Megumi as she pouted but smiled anyway.

As soon as Ryou got out the car he was instantly hugged by an over ecstatic Yuki.

"Hello Ryou how was your first day in hell!"

Ryou rolled his eyes slightly and said "it went fine Yuki and please let go of my ass."

"We all came hear to congratulate you" said Malik.

"And spend the night so you could eat all of my food" said Ryou knowing his friends very well.

"You think so lowly of us Ryou" said Malik with mock hurt.

"Wow who's the chick with the nice ass ride" asked Bakura peeking in the car.

Ryou sweatdropped when Megumi slapped him and said "don't you know it's rude to stare young man. But since your so handsome I'll let it slid."

"You could have let it slide by not slapping me you crazy bitch!" shouted Bakura rubbing his cheek.

Ryou stepped on his yami's foot and "said be nice Bakura. Everyone this is one of my co workers Megumi Honda. She should fit in perfectly since she's a pervert like all of you guys."

"Wow" smiled Megumi. "Ive never seen so much lather outside of a Hot Topic." Her statement was really directed towards Yami, Yugi, Duke Bakura Malik, and Marik.

"But it's fun" said Bakura. "Kind of restricting when you wanna fuck though."

"OK" said Ryou embarrassed "lets all go inside now because I'm sure Megumi wants to get home."

"Bi crazy lady" smiled Malik.

Megumi giggled and waved good by to the group of maniacs.

"Can we go inside now? I'm hungry!" wined Joey.

"Im coming in too said Yuki I wanna eat!"

And so a group of very strange people found their way inside a small apartment and ate poor Ryou out of house and home. Ryou went to sleep at midnight after thanking Bakura for the breakfast taking a shower, and brushing his teeth.

Across town a very stubborn Mokuba was pestering an even more stubborn Seto Kaiba to come home. And a very "interesting" woman named Megumi was driving home thinking "that Yuki girl had a nice ass too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that was chapter 3 everyone I hope you enjoyed it.

And now for reviwes.

**Taikai no za Kokoro: **I happy you liked my idea. I wanted it to be as origional as possible. For reviewing chaper 2 hears piece of cake!

**TheGodFish:** Your back again Im soo happy! Well I updated and this one took a lot out of me for some reason. Oh well. Hears a piece of cake for reviewing chapter 2!

**plasma-sabre: **OO your gonna stalk me with the flying mokeys! Oh my! But I have my flying gorrillas so thear! But Im still updating. Hears a piece of cake for reviewing chapter 2!

Thanks everyone to thoes who read my story and please come back. And remember reviews make me smile!


	4. A Date Are You Serious?

Me: Well Im back and as of 8/13/05 I am 17 years old GO ME!

Seto: No one cares.

Me: hits Seto with Mallet Of Impending Doom nd Dustruction

Seto: rubbing head Sugarholic does not own Yugioh. If she did they sure as hell coulden't show it on Kids WB.

Me: As always Im keeping it short sweet and to the point A/N are at the end of the story. Enjoy folks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ryou woke up and groaned. Everyone else had gone home and left the apartment in a reck. Food and clothes were everywhere.

_"Bakura is cleaning this shit up!"_ thought Ryou.

Ryou looked at his clock and mumbled a curse when he saw it was already 8:30.

_"Im gonna have to go at hyper speed to get to work even remotely on time!"_ thought the teen.

And so in a time span of maybe 10 minuets Ryou managed to take a shower, get dressed, do his hair, grab his materials, stuff a bagel into his mouth, run out the apartment door, and beg Yuki for a ride to work. As Ryou hurriedly clocked in for work Megumi had to bite her lip not to laugh at her new friend who looked like he had ran a marathon.

"Why did I have to wake up so damm late?" whined Ryou.

"Aww don't blame yourself, blame your look a like for not waking you up on time." "Whats his face Bakura I think" smiled Megumi obviously used to waking up at unheard of hours on a Saturday.

"You think me having a job pervasively I would be used to it" sighed Ryou re-combing is hair that now resembled Bakura's demon locks.

"Hear are the appointments for today" said Megumi handing Ryou a few sheets of paper. "Time for you to get organizing hon."

Ryou made his way to the elevator and pressed the 2nd floor too tired to even go up the stairs. It dident take too long for Ryou to organize everything since there was a lot less paperwork to deal with. Around 11:00 Ryou realized Seto had a meeting in 30 minuets.

Ryou pressed Seto number on the phone. Two rings later Seto answered "What is it Daidouji?"

"You have a brunch meeting with Mr. Immoune at 11:30 should I call downstairs to ready a limo sir?"

"Yes, tell them to have it ready in 10 minuets I need to be down there as soon as possible" said Seto sternly.

"Very well" answered Ryou hanging up the phone and then called downstairs for a limo.

Ryou went downstairs to give Seto a few documents before he left. "While I am gone the secretary will take my calls and any appointments are to be organized by you Daidouji."

"Allright then" answered Ryou politely.

With that Seto left the office in the infamous purple flying in mid air coat.

"So where is my mountain of documents for today" asked Ryou still looking at Seto's retreating ass.

Megumi smiled mischievously and said "up your ass."

"Oh OK then" mummered Ryou.

Megumi busted out laughing at that knocking Ryou out of his daze.

"I just said yes to something gross dident I" asked Ryou sweatdropping.

The older woman just shook her head and said "don't worry Ryou one of these days our boss will pull his head out of his ass and realize he can't resist the power of a nice ass."

Ryou blushed and asked "do you just spend all day fantasizing about everyone's ass?"

"Well, what else is there for me to do besides answer the phone?" asked Megumi.

"Read a damm book!" shouted Ryou holding in his laughter.

"Does porno count? asked Megumi reaching into her bag."

"Good by" said Ryou practically running away from Megumi.

_"What did I say?"_ thought Megumi shrugging her shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou hurried back to his office to organize and daydream. A few filings later Ryou was done.

_"Well, at least until more appointments come in I guess Im free"_ thought Ryou happily.

It was around 1:00 when Megumi poked her head through Ryou's door and said "time for lunch or would you like to starve?"

Ryou got up while Megumi pranced (yes pranced) over to Ryou's side curious to see what her friend had accomplished in the 30 minuets of freedom after filing and organizing out all of her boss's appointments. Ryou blushed as Megumi read aloud the contents of the paper he was writing.

"SR forever SR forever and so on and so on" read Megumi smirking. "You have got it so bad" said Megumi snickering.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me" pouted Ryou.

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean anything by it" smiled Megumi.

"I know but I don't now what Im supposed to do? asked Ryou crossly "I mean an assistant going out with his boss?"

"Well, what's the problem?" asked Megumi going down the hallway with Ryou.

"Well, for one thing people could say that Im just going out with him just to get a raise in my paycheck" said Ryou pouting. "And what If the media found out, I know some people might be just fine with same sex relationships, but not everyone is that forgiving." "Some of his business partners might not want to work with someone who's gay."

"Yeah I see what your saying" answered Megumi as they exited Kaiba Corp's grounds. "But sometimes you just have to take a chace Ryou. I don't want to try and rush you into something you aren't ready for but think about it, do you really think Kaiba gives a rat's ass about what other people think of him?" said Megumi getting into her car while Ryou got on the passenger's side.

"True" said Ryou shaking his head "but it's not like I have to tell him tomorrow right?"

"Of course not silly!" laughed Megumi. "Im just saying don't wait for him for the rest of your life you might be suprised."

Ryou sighed and asked "where are we eating?" "I don't know the downtown district restaurants very well."

"Oh I know a really good seafood place about 10 minuets from hear." "Their food is fresh and it's soooo good" drooled Megumi.

"Well, if the amount of droolage from your mouth is anything to go by I'll take your word for it" smiled Ryou.

"Seaman's Paradise it is!" yelled Megumi pressing her foot on the gas as she hit the road.

_"Why do I get in the car with bad drivers?"_ thought Ryou as he strapped himself a bit tighter into the seat with the seat belt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto tried not to yawn at the extremely boring brunch he was practically forced to sit thought. Mr. Immoune was quiet intelligent in his field of work and his offers were very well thought out and practical and wouldn't cost too much money to execute the proposition. The only problem was that Mr. Immoune thought that he had to explain his idea in very good detail from start to finish.

_"Good grief will he please shut the hell up!"_ screamed Seto in his mind. _"I read over his proposition 2 weeks ago and it's brilliant, but he just wont stop talking." _

Seto tried to keep his mind on task but his mind kept wandering to more pleasant thing. Specifically Ryou's ass.

_"Great now Im sitting hear in a business meeting thinking about Daidouji's ass." "Even though it's a really nice ass." _

"Mr. Kaiba" whispered Mr. Immoune interrupting Seto's quiet perverted thoughts.

"Yes, Immoune" said Seto sternly.

"About my proposition?"

"Yes, I thought about it and I like what I see. I believe we can do business."

"Fine by me" said Mr. Immoune handing Seto a few papers. "I just need your signature on these papers." "Oh and on more thing" said Mr. Immoune.

_"Ugh there's always a one more thing" _thought Seto grumpily.

"Mr. Sanosuke Yamazaki, the head of the Solar Boxgame consol industry is having a function at his mansion this coming Friday and is inviting all the gaming industries to it." "Most likely to get people to see if they want to put their latest games in the Solar Box version" said Mr. Immoune. "And he probably wants to show of his new edition to his mansion." "I swear a bowling ally and a movie theater is just insane for a mansion he already has one in his summer home" spoke Immoune again.

"Yes, Ive gotten word of it" said Seto as he finished signing the papers in very fancy cursive.

"Are you attending?" asked Mr. Immoune.

"I don't know" said Seto holding his hand up for the bill of his brunch.

"I know you know what you're doing Mr. Kaiba but it is a good opportunity." "His new consols are number 1 next to yours and mine last time I checked."

"I might attend" said Seto pushing his chair under the table and grabbing his briefcase.

"But be warned, I know very well that I get a bit long winded myself."

_"No shit" _thought Seto gripping his briefcase handle even tighter.

"If you think Im talkative you need to see Yamazaki." "He's good with business but he can talk for hours on ONE topic." "I went to a party of his last year and he talked for 2 hours straight about his life story."

Seto chuckled and said "but I see you survived."

"Barley" muttered Mr. Immoune. "Your only 17 you don't deserve that type of torment but it would be a great business opportunity" said Mr. Immoune walking outside the restaurant establishment.

"Then I might go if I have nothing else important to attend to" answered Seto after calling for his limo.

"But beware warned Mr. Immoune if you do decided to go heed my warning and bring a date." "There is nothing there but businessmen and a lot of gold digging whores." "They tag alone with some of the really elderly businessmen in hopes of mooching off of them."

"I sure I can handle a few women" said Seto awaiting his limo.

"Yeah that's what I said last year" said Mr. Immoune. "But some of those girls don't know how to take no for an answer." "But Yamazaki loves younger women so he usually doesn't see a problem with it."

"I still might attend" said Seto sternly. "It will be just one more version of the new line of our games for people to buy."

"That's true" said Mr. Immoune seeing his limo coming right behind Seto's.

"Then I'll see you at the gathering?" asked Mr. Immoune before stepping into his car.

Seto nodded politely and got into his limo and requested to be taken back to Kaiba Corp.

It was around 12:45 when Ryou and Megumi came back to Kaiba Corp to resume working.

"You were right said Ryou that place was great!"

"I told ya" smiled Megumi very satisfied with her meal.

The two workers chatted on their way into the building and went back to their respective work areas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh joy another stack of papers to organize and fill out" muttered Ryou upon seeing the new stack of papers in his IN box on his desk.

About an hour back into work Megumi called Ryou on his line. "Hey Ryou just thought you should know your lover boy is back from his meeting." "I think there was traffic from lunch rush hour so he isant in the best of moods." "But I bet if you shake your little money maker for him a few times he would perk right up!"

Ryou blushed and interrupted his CO worker. "OK Megumi thanks for calling good by."

As Ryou put down the phone again he could have sworn he had heard snickering on the other end. "And she looks so nice and sweet thought Ryou sweatdropping."

Megumi called again on Ryou's line. "Megumi I refuse to shake my little money maker so don't even try that this time!" said Ryou rolling his eyes while putting something else in the organizer.

"It's not that silly I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home tonight?" questioned Megumi.

"Yeah I do" said Ryou, everyone else is busy with homework.

"I hope this job wont pull your grades down" said Megumi worriedly. "I know this job can be pretty demanding."

"Don't worry I already have that covered" said Ryou proudly. "I can try and get some done during lunch break and on the train ride over hear." "Plus it's not like Im working every second Im hear don't worry yourself over it."

"Allright but if you need anything you know who to call" answered Megumi. "I gotta go now I don't want our boss to catch us using the phone for non business reasons" said Megumi.

"Bi" said Ryou.

Megumi said her good by and hung up the phone on her side. A few minuets later a call from Seto's number came in.

"Yes, sir" answered Ryou politely.

"Daidouji are you free this Friday?"

_"Dammit!" _thought Ryou, "I was supposed to be of Friday, he probably wants me to work that day." "Yeah Im free this Friday."

"Good then, Im not making you work just so you know Daidouji." "I am going to a business function and I will need your assistance for the night just to keep up with any details and important papers." "I assure you this is strictly on business terms" said Seto coolly. "Do you think you can do this for me Daidouji?"

"Uh...yes sir I believe I can be of an assistance" stammered Ryou jittery.

"Very good then I will give you the boring details when we get out of school Friday understand?"

"Of course" said Ryou calming down.

Seto nodded his head and realized Ryou couldn't hear and nod and said thank you and hung up the phone.

_"What have I gotten myself into now?"_ thought Ryou falling back into his swirly chair. Later when the workday was done Ryou walked out the building telling Megumi the news of his so-called date with Seto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your going on a date" smirked Megumi.

"It's not a date it's a business function!" shouted Ryou blushing lightly.

"You will probealy have to dress up, eat nice food, and mingle it's a date" said Megumi smirking wider.

"And Kaiba's is also going to be making business deals by the minute" said Ryou defensively "so there!"

Megumi stuck her tongue out at Ryou and the both of them looked like 5 year olds.

"Anyway this is a good opportunity to get closer with Frosty The Snowman Kaiba" smiled Megumi throwing her briefcase in the back of her car.

"Yeah I know somehow someway your right about this" sighed Ryou.

"You never know" answered Megumi pulling out of the parking lot and flipping a guy off who swerved in front of her.

"I think this will be the first time ever in my life that I will dread a Friday night" muttered Ryou scornfully.

Megumi just smiled even wider and turned on the radio on the way back to Ryou's apartment.

_"Why do all the crazy things happen to me?" _thought Ryou as he watched the other cars pass him by on the highway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is chapter 4 folks hope it was worthy of your reading time.

And now for reviews!

**ChibiChibi: **Thank you I like my story and I finally got off my butt and updated! Hears a brownie for reveiwing my story.

**Ryou VeRua: **It's OK to be tired Im tired right now. No I really am though. So many school projects. Zzzzz hears a brownie for reveiwing my story. Zzzzzzzz

**Taikai no za Kokoro: **Thanks I like my OC's too. I know I AM a kick ass writer Im so cool. Yeah right! Oh well hers a brownie for reveiwing my story.

**Seto'segyptianluvr:** Wow you live with perverts thats cool! JK. I hang around a lot of perverts so maby that counts too? Anyway hears a brownie for reveiwing my story.

**TheGodFish: **I wanna do the happy cake dance too! Um yeah excuse that please. And thank you for the pixie stick! Hears a brownie for reviewing my story.

**Fallen Angel:** Thank you and hears my update as declared throughout the land! Hears a brownie for reviewing my story.

**RyokoKitsune: **Wow dident know my story would make someone roll on the floor and laugh.Thats actuallya funny image. Anyway thank you for reviewing my story hears brownie just for you.

Well thats it see ya next chapter. Remeber reveiws makes me smile!


	5. Lets Go Shopping!

Me: Well hear I am again!

YGO cast: BOO!

Me: Thats OK when I star writing my orther fics Ill torchure you in every way possible. Your on Megumi.

Megumi: Sugarholic does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Which is a crying shame. If she did own it you probeally coulden't watch it on Kids WB anymore but it still would be nice.

Me: As usual response to reviews are end of the story. Bubi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou truly believed someone up there did not like him and saw to it that the week go by fast. It was already Thursday afternoon as the clock ticked by finally landing on 4:05. The usual bell chime went off as students walked and ran out of their classes eager to get home.

After putting away their things the gang headed out while Ryou headed of toward the train station. The holder of the ring sighed and nearly went to sleep on the train watching a business man reading the newspaper and two girls from another high school giggle and blush as they looked his way. But the teen dident notice as he stepped of the train and began walking toward Kaiba Corp.

Megumi greeted him with a smile and"asked how's it going?"

"Not to badly" answered Ryou "just a project due next Thursday though."

Megumi's smile faltered a bit and asked "can you get it done in time?" "I mean with that party you're attending your weekend will be pretty wrapped up except for Sunday."

"Don't worry" replied Ryou "I was able to get some of it done during the class, and some more during lunch, and of course there is always at home."

"Well, just as long as you don't overdo yourself." "I know having a job in and keeping up with school is hard work" said Megumi stapling some documents together.

"It's allright I'm fine really" reassured Ryou. I"'m gone now" said he teen "I have work to get to."

The older woman nodded and said "see ya later."

Ryou said his good bi and headed up the stairs. Not even two minuets in his office and there was a phone call. Ryou picked up the phone and heard his boss's voice.

"Daidouji I know I said that I would talk to you tomorrow about the function but I forgot you reminded me this morning about the meeting at 5:00 today." "I have to go in a few minuets so Im going to tell you what you need to know now."

"Yes, sir" answered Ryou getting out a pen and paper.

"Bring the organizer and at least 15 of my business cards, I don't feel like rewriting my information 100 times all night." "And please for the sake of humanity dress with some class Daidouji." "For some reason past assistants of mine think that the words business function mean dress like a slut."

_"That's kind of mean"_ thought Ryou.

"I will send the limo to pick you up around 6:00 p.m. so we can be at the mansion by 7:00 and beat the traffic." "Did you get all that?" questioned Kaiba.

"Yes, I got it all down" said Ryou hastily scribbling down the time on a notepad. The shorter teen hardly thought his boss would want to repeat everything again knowing Kaiba's temper and tight schedule.

Kaiba nodded and then realized that you can't possibly hear a nod. "I'm leaving now so you know what to do instructed Kaiba."

"Yes, Kaiba" said Ryou flopping back down in the swirly chair. The phone line went dead and Ryou put down his end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man in charge hadn't been gone for 5 minuets when Megumi came waltzing into Ryou's office sipping on a Coke. Ryou smiled and asked "what brings you to my office?"

"Just wanted to know what you were going to wear tomorrow night" questioned Megumi.

"I don't know" replied Ryou twiddling his fingers. "All he said was to dress with some class so I guess I'll just wear my nice pants and shirt."

Megumi abruptly huffed and almost shouted "Ryou hon you have got to do better than that to get Kaiba's attention!"

"But it's a business function it's not the place for that kind of thing" complained Ryou.

"I'm not saying you have to confess just yet but you can't just dawdle around."

Ryou just held a blank look upon his features.

Megumi smirked and said "Ryou you already have his attention all you have to do is keep it and I know you can."

"Well, what do you propose I do?" asked Ryou lying back in the chair.

Megumi started to grin and that made Ryou very very afraid.

"Um Megumi I don't like that sparkle in your eyes" said Ryou getting up and backing away from his CO worker.

The older woman picked up the phone and dialed a number and mummered a few questions and some thanks and hung up the phone.

"Well, it's all taken care of Ryou lets go shopping!"

"Megumi we can't leave it's not our break time yet we could get into serious trouble!" said Ryou frantically.

"Don't worry" smiled Megumi Ive already taken care of it. "The others are covering for us."

"Others?" questioned Ryou.

"Well, I managed to make friends with the other staff members silly so I got someone to cover for me and you" said Megumi.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryou still not liking the prospect of getting caught or even worse fired.

"Please Ryou it would only take 30 minuets an hour at the most" pleaded the older employee.

Ryou looked skeptical but said in a low voice "allright but please lets make this quick I want a job at the end of the day."

Megumi smiled brightened and squeeled "I promise you won't regret this now lets go!"

Ryou sweatdropped as his friend got an ultra determined look on her face as they ran down the hallway and into the parking lot.

"So wear exactly are we going! asked Ryou buckling up.

"A place called Touya's House Of Fashion" said Megumi driving out of the lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the pair of workers got to their destination they sky was rapidly darkening.

"The meeting is over at 7:00 so he should be back around 8:00" said Ryou slamming the car door shut.

"It won't take long I promise" smiled Megumi warmly.

Ryou looked at the small shop on the corner of the street. It looked safe enough so the teen walked beside Megumi as they entered the shop.

No one else was in the shop or so Ryou thought.

"Touya are you hear?" yelled Megumi.

"Ill be with you in a second" called a voice from a back room the teen just noticed.

A minuet later a young man stepped out and smiled when he saw Megumi leaning on the counter. Touya ran over and instantly held Megumi in a bone crushing hug.

"Touya...breathing..becomming...problem!" gasped Megumi turning slightly blue in the face.

Touya let his friend go and turned towards Ryou. "Is this your charge?" asked Touya tying his hair in a simple pony tail. A few long brown strands escaped and fell into the man's emerald eyes.

"Yes, this is Ryou" said Megumi patting his head.

"I'm not a puppy" said Ryou rolling his eyes.

Megumi just patted harder.

"So how do you know do you two know each other?" asked Ryou.

"Well, me and Touya went to high school together and were in the same class too" said Megumi looking at some of the party dresses.

"What exactly can I do for you?" asked Touya.

"Well, Ryou is going with his soon to be lover to a party and needs something that says look at me I'm sexy as hell!" said Megumi smiling very brightly.

Ryou blushed and made a mental note to humiliate his new friend as soon as he got the chance.

Touya looked Ryou over for a second and said "come with me."

Megumi let go of Ryou's arm and let her friend be dragged off knowing he would be in the best of hands.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" asked Ryou fearfully as he followed Touya to the back of the shop.

"Nothing silly, I promise I won't make you look bad" said Touya smiling or smirking was more like it.

The first rack they stopped at was filled with dress shirts of all colors and all styles. Short sleeved, long sleeved, buttoned all the way, buttoned halfway and no buttons at all filled the rack as Touya silently flipped through one shirt shook his head no and went on to the next.

Finally Touya gave up and said "no this just wont do."

They went to the next rack of shirts and Ryou waited nervously as the kitty cat clock on the wall ticked by now at 6:15. Suddenly Touya smiled and pulled Ryou over.

"Yes, perfect this is the one no doubt about it" said Touya excitedly.

Ryou nodded when he looked for himself. The shirt was slightly lose with clearish white buttons. The fabric was silky feeling and shiny but it was the color that intrigued the teen the most. The color was deep chocolate brown but somewhat bright in the dimly lit room. Ryou held onto to the shirt properly not wanting it to wrinkle as he trotted along side Touya to look at the pants.

The owner of the store picked out a simple pair of black tight fitting slacks saying that overly flashy clothing would ruin the outfit. Plus Ryou silently agreed that over flashy clothing would probably get him fired. Touya also told Ryou not to worry about shoes and if he was successful by the end of the night he wouldn't even be wearing them. Ryou blushed pink and practically ran over to Megumi who was looking at some of the pendants.

"Did you work your magic?" asked Megumi.

Touya just nodded and said "your boss won't know what hit him."

"We shall see" said Megumi smirking widely.

This made Ryou even more afraid. Ryou purchased his clothes and Megumi got a pendent. It was already 7:00 when the two got in the car.

Megumi saw Ryou's frantic look and said "don't worry I'll get us back on time."

Ryou buckled himself in and thought _"yeah but will we be alive?"_

Megumi stepped on the gas and waved good by to Touya as she got on the highway and sped avoiding the cops.

Ryou clutched the door making sure it was locked and repeated over and over in his mind _"let me live let me live!"_ Thankfully the Kaiba Corp workers got back in time for Ryou to get back to his office and let Megumi put the purchase behind her desk just in case.

Kaiba returned from his meeting a while later and went to his office. Ryou already had scheduled the business meetings and such from the IN box for next week and no one was the wiser. As far as Kaiba was concerned everything was just as normal as it could be in the workplace.

Ryou filed away a few more documents on file and made sure to make up a backup disk and put them away in the file cabinet. When Ryou's laptop read 10:00 p.m. the teen smiled andwhispered "officially done with the work day."

Ryou saved everything closed the documents out and closed the laptop. Ryou looked out the window and noticed the pastry shop was still open and decided that with all this stress going on he deserved something fattening and very unhealthy for himself.

The teen turned off the lights and left the door unlocked knowing the security guards would be up in a few minuets and the janitors would be up soon anyway. Megumi was waiting as usual with Ryou's purchase by the door saying good by to her other CO workers.

"I want something too!" said Megumi as they walked into the shop.

The cafe was warm inside and smelled of sugar and home made coffee. There were cookies and cakes of all flavors. And of course their famous cinnamon rolls that Ryou began to drool over. Ryou went to the counter and saw an elderly woman with snowy white hair tied in a bun came to help them.

"Why child your hair is whiter than mine!"exclaimed the woman smiling brightly.

Ryou smiled back and said "I know and before you ask no it's not dyed."

The lady chuckled and said "all you young kids today with pink and purple hair."

Ryou started to laugh loudly when he pictured himself with pink and purple hair.

"What will you have?" she asked.

"Two cinnamon rolls" answered Ryou.

Megumi smiled and said "thank you snuggle bunny."

Ryou burst into more laughter as they walked out the store cinnamon rolls in hand and asked "snuggle bunny what the hell?"

"I don't know" answered Megumi I just thought it was cute.

Ryou rolled his doe like eyes as he bit into his snack. As the two drove home Ryou finished his snack because he dident feel like putting up with Bakura's wining about how he was so cruel because he wouldn't share the treat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll see you after the date" smirked Megumi.

"It's not a date!" yelled Ryou earning a few stares from other people in the parking lot of the apartments.

"Yeah whatever you say" smirked Megumi nightly night.

The teensmiled and said good night after getting his clothes out of the car. Ryou walked inside and was suprised to see everyone cleaning up his apartment. Yuki was there in the middle of the living room with a broom stick in her hand whacking Bakura for slacking off on the dusting. The thief must have said something naughty because 2 more whacks found their way onto Bakura's backside.

Ryou sweatdropped when Yuki told him that she politely asked everyone to help clean up his apartment since they all were the ones to trash it the night before. And when they denied she used bodily force.

"Make her go away!" wailed Malik. "She kicked me right in the nuts!"

Ryou cringed and said "there was no need for that Yuki."

"Oh sorry" said Yuki.

_"Yeah right"_ thought Ryou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was cleared out Ryou put his clothes away and took a shower. The teen made it into his bed around midnight and wondered if he would make it till Saturday.

_"Maybe everything will be OK and work out in my favor"_ thought Ryou shutting his eyes.

But knowing his luck with his friends he knew that normality had been stripped from his life a long long LONG time ago.

And of course across town Mokuba was still yelling at his brother's door to come out of the office and get some sleep before he burned down Kaiba Corp.

Aren't little siblings just darling?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Im so tired of typing!

And now for reviews!

**CibiChibi:**Me thinks someone needs to calm down. Yeah right keep on being hyper. I can't find whear they said that you can't reply to reviews but Ill look for it anyway. Untill then hehe. Oh and hears a icecream for your review.

**Ryou VeRua:** Uh oh I made you sugar high. Maby no one will notice hehe. Anyway hears the update you wanted and your icecream hope it's good.

**Taikai no za Kokoro:**My story rocks! Im so happy with tears of joy! I know Megumi still rocks doesan't she. Hears your update and your icecream for reviewing.

**Psycho Demon-Witch:** Im trying to watch out for my spelling errors so hopfully theyer arn't too many in this chapter. But hears your update and your icecream for reviewing.

**plasma-sabre:** OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK hear you go crazy lady! Oh and hears your icecream for reviewing.

**TheGodFish:** Yeah it's a date and hears my update. Hey I made a rhyme! Well, not really you can't rhyme date with date so yeah. Oh well hears your iceceam for reviewing.

**Kitsune-FFW:**Thank you I diden't know I was funny! Funny looking sure but not the good kind Im so happy now. But please don't cry hears an iccream for your review and to feel better.

**HyperRyu-chan69:** Don't worry your not a jerk I have the habbit of reading and not reviewing too hehe. Sorry peoples! Please not the big letters you evil errr person you! But hears an icecream for reviewing anyway.


	6. A Party Some Perverts And A Bitch

Me: Hello everyone I finally managed to pump out anortehr chapter!

Marik: Yeah anortehr chapter of using us as your minions. Damm you that's my job and you stole it!

Me: To bad so sad now do the disclaimer!

Marik: Sugarholic does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Im actually greatful for this.

Me: Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ryou woke up and started getting ready for school.

_"This is it"_ thought Ryou._ "Even though its not a date, it's a business party."_ Ryou kept this phrase in his mind until he came down to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat since he had woken up earlier than usual.

A while later Ryou looked at his watch and it was time for him to leave. After making sure he had gotten the box of Fruit Loops out for Bakura he headed out the door. The teen met up with his friends at school and silently wished the school day would be as long as possible.

Marik appeared during their lunch hour and tried to comfort Ryou.

"If all doesn't go well then you can always come with me." "Ive always wanted to.."

Marik's sentence was cut short when Bakura appeared and looked at Marik with fire in his eyes.

"Um now Bakura it's not what it looks like" said Marik. Unfounrtally for the tanned sprit Bakura was not listening and lunged for Marik's head of spiky hair. Ryou just turned away and pretend not to know either one of them.

The day passed with the usual incidents. Joey nearly burning down the science lab, Malik scaring the poor defenseless freshmen you know the usual. Finally Domino High let out for another well deserved weekend for the students. It was 4:30 when Ryou made it back home and began getting out his things for later.

_"Well, since he won't be hear until 7:00 I can lounge for a bit"_ thought the teen. Ryou caught up on some shows he had been missing and yelled at the TV at things he didn't like.

"It's already 6:00" said Ryou. "I have to start getting ready."

After the teen showered he put on the clothing "assigned" to him. After doing his nearly untamable hair Ryou went downstairs to wait on the couch.

"Now remember Ryou if he tries to use a condom just say no" said Bakura facing his other half. Ryou slapped his forehead. "I'm serious Ryou." "Remember without a condom it feels better and also make sure.."

"Shut up Bakura" snapped Ryou angrily.

"Well, excuse me for trying to give you some fucking advice" sneered Bakura. The ex thief turned back to the TV and muttered something about ungrateful little shit.

Ryou nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard the loud honking of the limo and knew it was time.

"OK there is absolutely nothing to fear" mummered Ryou. The driver pulled the door open and Ryou slid in the leather seats.

"Allright" said Ryou quietly "organizer check, 15 business cards check, don't dress like a slut check!"

As the limo pulled up to Seto's mansion the elder Kaiba was already walking down the extensive driveway to the gates. The CEO was dressed in the famous vanilla white suite and blue tie. Ryou mentally did a back flip as Seto settled into the leather seats.

"Did you bring everything?" asked Seto.

"Yes, I brought everything" answered Ryou quickly.

"I dident know he could look like this" mummered the CEO.

"Did you say something?" asked the shorter teen.

"Nothing just making mental notes" replied Seto. The drive was pleasant as the driver made sure not to take any of the bumpier roads. They eventually arrived at the Yamazaki residence.

"Residence my ass!" muttered Ryou. "This place needs it's own zip code!" said Ryou non to quietly. Ryou missed the suppressed laugh from Seto.

"Yamazaki does tend to be a bit extensive in his shopping" remarked Seto as they walked to the large oak doors leading into the party. Both teens gave their invitations to the waiters at the door as identification that they were indeed invited to this party.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba Im so glad you were able to make it" boomed a voice. The CEO looked around and spotted where the voice emitted from. A big burly man dressed to nines in a black suite with diamond cufflinks approached them.

"Yamazaki" greeted Seto simply. Both teens bowed slightly in respect.

"Oh please excuse my rudeness" replied Yamazaki holding out his hand to shake.

Ryou smiled warmly and said "it's all right Mr. Yamazaki my name is Ryou Daidouji."

"Daidouji I know that name from somewhere" mummered Yamazaki. "Is your farther Hiro Daidouji the archeologist?" asked the elder businessman.

"The one and the same" answered Ryou.

"I knew it, I have a good memory" smiled Yamazaki.

Ryou just smiled absently.

Seto and Ryou were soon left on their own as the CEO began to mingle with other business associates. Everything was going to plan while a pair of violet eyes watched Seto mingle and more importantly the young male he came with, Ryou. The same pair of eyes waltzed around the large ballroom and went near the younger youth talking with some of the other assistants attending the party.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have met" started the woman.

Ryou smiled and replied "no I don't think so this is my first time at a party like this."

"Oh there is nothing to worry about" the woman smiled.

"Oh Im sorry my name is Ryou Daidouji assister of Mr. Kaiba."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance I'm Mika Kinnomoto assister of Mr. Sohma."

"Well, I believe it's time to eat!" said Yamazaki cheerfully.

As everyone headed for the dining room Mika moved closer to Ryou and asked quiet bluntly "are you and Kaiba together?"

Ryou's eyes bugged slightly and said "no of course not!"

Mika smirked and replied "good very good."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou as they walked into the dining room.

"Well, I mean it's obvious what were all hear for." "To get the best of the best" replied Mika.

Ryou rolled his eyes and said "yeah you keep on with that."

The violet eyed woman glared at the teen and mummered "trust me this game is not for little boys like you."

"And it probably isant for someone with the IQ of a child either" smirked Ryou walking away to sit beside Seto allowing Mika to grow more angry.

Mika fumed but sat beside her own boss. On the way to his seat Ryou could have sworn he felt a pinch on his ass.

"What were you talking with that thing for?" asked Seto before Yamazaki began talking.

"Oh we were just getting better aquatinted" smiled Ryou. Seto shrugged as the CEO of the Solar Box industry spoke.

"I'm very happy all of you could be hear tonight and hope you are enjoying your time hear. But now it's time for the feast to begin!"

As the food was being passed around Ryou whispered "why isant Pegasus hear?" "I thought a name like his would have instant access."

"Probably declined for a cartoon marathon" smirked Seto.

The shorter teen laughed softly at the thought of the white haired man sitting on a couch eating popcorn and watching cartoons. After the food was passed out people around the table began mingling with other people again. Soon the plates were cleared and everyone began going into the ballroom again.

Ryou accidentally dropped the last business card he had and bent down to pick it up. Seto smirked widely at the view and smacked his hand so he wouldn't grab it. Even though it was right there waiting for someone's hand.

_"Fucking 18 year old hormones"_ thought Seto sighing.

Ryou finally grasped the card and stood up straight again. While in the punch line 5 pats and at least 8 pinches were received to Ryou's butt. By this time Ryou was quiet pissed off.

_"The next pervert who tries to cop a feel I swear I will cut off their fucking dick!"_ thought Ryou.

And at that moment Mika decided to flounce over to the two. "Long time no see she" said completely ignoring Ryou's presence.

"It hasn't been long enough" commented Seto looking bored out of his skull.

"Oh now that isant the way you treat an old friend?" replied Mika.

"No, it isant, it's how you treat an old pest and waste of space" smirked the CEO.

Ryou smirked behine Seto's backand studied his punch more intently.

"Well, I can see that while you are distracted I won't get anything accomplished so I'll see you later hon" smirked Mika as she swayed off in an impossible short skirt.

"WTF" mummered Ryou. "It's November and this moron is weaning a skirt."

"Yeah she wasn't the brightest of people" said Seto.

_"Damm skippy"_ thought Ryou drinking the last of his punch.

Soon enough the party was dimming down as some of the older businessmen began to get drunk and take 3 or 4 girls to their limo and that would be the last of them.

"I belive we did good tonight" said Seto counting the number of appointments in the organizer. "I'm set for the rest of this month and for a bit of December" whispered Seto.

The CEO went to the line for the closet where everyone was retrieving their coats and jackets.

Mika somehow came over to Ryou unnoticed and whispered "you may think your cute but you don't stand a chance."

"Yeah could you go away now you face is upsetting my stomach" smirked Ryou.

"Why you little.." started Mika but was called over by her boss. "Im very sure we will see each other again" smirked Mika.

"Oh Im sorry I not a fan of slut porno movies" said Ryou turning around to walk out the doors with Seto who had retrieved their belongings.

"What were you two talking about this time?" asked Seto.

"Must have eyes in the back of his head" thought Ryou. "Oh nothing special" said the younger teen.

On the way out Ryou chose that moment to rub his ass.

"Daidouji could you explain to me why you are rubbing your ass?" asked Seto.

Ryou blushed lightly and said "everyone was pinching it and trying to cop a feel."

Seto really did try not to laugh but failed miserably.

"It's not funny!" snapped Ryou as they headed to the limo.

"All night long people kept grabbing onto it as if it were a piece of produce at the supermarket" pouted Ryou."

"Checking for firmness" said Seto.

Ryou just blushed more brightly. "Fine then laugh at my misery I was practically molested and your laughing at me!" yelled Ryou.

The teen's ranting only set Seto into another bout of laughter as they slid inside the limo on the leather seats.

_"Well, he does have a nice laugh"_ thought Ryou. _"Even though I'm the butt of this joke."_ Ryou realized his thought and decided to sulk.

When Seto looked over he did a half smirk half smile and said "thank you for all of your help tonight." "And for putting up with Kinnomoto." "Trust me she won't get onto the grounds anyway since I gave my security a picture of her and told them to kick her off the grounds if she tries to come near hear."

Ryou nodded and said "your welcome, and I'm not worried about her she's filth anyway."

The CEO instructed the driver to go to Ryou's complex and drop the his employee off.

"Since you did this for me consider yourself off on Monday" said Seto. Ryou smiled and replied with his thanks.

Finally the limo pulled in front of the apartment complex and Ryou was just getting out of the door when he felt a hand on his ass. Ryou whipped his head around and saw his boss smirking at him.

"I dident want to be left out of the fun." "See you Monday in class" added Seto.

Before his employee had time to speak the stretch limo was already halfway down the rode. Ryou turned his head back to correct position and whispered "did my boss just cop a feel on me!"

The youth made his way up the stairs and into his apartment building. Bakura, Marik, Malik, Joey, and Yuki were all in the living room watching TV. When they heard the door close 5 heads perked up and rushed to meet Ryou.

"OK first question did you get laied?" asked Bakura. Ryou rolled his eyes and pushed Bakura away from him.

"Well, did anything happen?" asked Joey impatiently "anything at all?"

Ryou turned on his heels at the stairs and said "I will leave you with this." "When I got out of the limo he copped a feel on my ass happy now?" said Ryou rolling his eyes.

Five smirks were seen as the Kaiba Corp employee headed for bed.

"Mission in great progress" said Yuki.

"Im so proud" said Bakura.

On the other side of town Seto was just getting home and saw Mokuba on the couch eating pizza watching a movie.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Seto.

"Come on now Seto it's only 11:00 besides it's Friday night have a little sympathy for the little people" said Mokuba.

"Fine then little person feed yourself with junk food and lounge on the couch all night "huffed Seto.

"Oh by the way" smiled Mokuba.

"Yes?" questioned Seto putting away his things.

"Did you get in Ryou's pants?" asked Mokuba innocently.

Seto turned away and thought _"I really do need to terminate Bakura and Marik's life in this world."_

Mokuba smiled and turned his head back to the TV while his older brother mummered something about complete destruction of morons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats chapter 6 everyone. Since respones to reviews are not allowed anymore Ill just say thank to everyone who reviwed my stroy even though I diden't hit the 40 review mark just yet. Thirty nine so close! Um candied apples for all my reviewers! Bi peoples!


	7. Christmas Shopping And Embarressment

OK people its the brand new chapter hope it's good.

Yugi: Sugar holic doesent own Yu-Gi-Oh! And that fact makes me smile.

You too Yugi. Oh well read on people and enjoy.

* * *

Ryou sat in his Algebra 2 class one Friday afternoon talking with Yugi and Malik while the clock ticked by. Everyone had finished their finals and today was the last day of school for the winter semester.

"So is it true that Kaiba gave your ass a feel?" asked Yugi. "I dident get a chance to ask you all week since we had finals."

Ryou sighed and nodded absently. "Yes, for the millionth and one time he groped me is that all?" replied the teen.

"Yeah I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth since Bakura has a tendency of exaggerating things" said Yugi.

"Do you have work today?" asked Malik.

"Yes, but I'm off for the weekend and for Monday so we can go Christmas shopping tomorrow" said Ryou.

"Yeah smiled Malik and with that Kaiba Corp pay check you can get me something nice like oh I don't know an ipod."

"Sure keep dreaming that" answered Ryou. Yugi just rolled his eyes.

Soon that glorious moment came when the bell chime went off signaling that the students were free from the hell of Domino High for 2 weeks.

"Doesn't freedom smell great?" asked Joey stepping out into the cold winter air.

"Freedom to fuck like crazy for 2 weeks does smell good" smirked Malik.

"Remember when we walk down the street we have no clue who they are" whispered Duke." Affirmative" replied the rest of the boys. "

I'm going to work now so please don't trash my place" pleaded Ryou. "Yeah sure whatever" answered Bakura and Marik. "I could always sick Yuki on you" smirked Ryou. Bakura turned slowly around and said "you wouldn't." The smirk stayed plastered on Ryou's face. "Do you wanna be whacked upside the head again?" asked Marik. "I never thought I would see the day when a girl would make Bakura and Marik piss their pants" smirked Yami.

Egyptian curses as well as a few other languages emitted from Bakura Marik and Yami's mouth.

Ryou turned around quickly and walked fast paced to the station motivated not to look as if he associated with anyone from that group.

The teen got on the train and sat in between some students from a fellow high school and a mother trying to hush her small child. Ryou got off at his usual stop and pulled his jacket closer to him as the cold wind got stronger. The Kaiba Corp employee finally reached the building and went inside.

* * *

The place was particularly active but Ryou already knew why. It's the holiday season and people need gifts to give. What better gift than the newest Kaiba Corp game with improved 3D graphics! A large advertisement poster for the new game Night Raiders hung in the lobby of the building.

It was going to be the biggest sale of the season said Seto Kaiba himself.

Megumi smiled when she saw her CO worker walk in the door. "Out of school already?" she asked.

"Uh hu we just took finals today so it was just a half day" said Ryou grabbing the binder that needed to be organized from Megumi's desktop.

"That's good so you all don't go back till January right?"

The teen nodded. "Ill see you in a bit" called Megumi to Ryou already going to the elevator.

"Don't you have to stay at your desk?" said Ryou warningly.

"Well, the boss is going to a meeting at 2:00 remember?" inquired Megumi.

Ryou's eyes flashed in remembrance and nodded.

The teen made it to his office saying hello to some of the other friends he had made at the company. It only took an hour to put everything in the organizer and clean up his desk full of papers. At exactly 2:05 Megumi came into Ryou's office holding a large cookie from the pastry shop who's name they finally learned was called Dreaming Pastries.

The older woman imminently broke off a piece for Ryou and said "I heard from a little birdie that Kaiba got his hands full of you last Friday."

_"Note to self kill Bakura"_ thought Ryou.

"It was probably meant as a joke but yes Megumi Kaiba copped a feel" said Ryou.

"Everything is just falling into place and right around the holidays" smiled Megumi.

Ryou smirked and said "is that all you wanted? I'm hurt Megumi."

The taller employee stuck out her tongue and asked "what are you getting for your friends this year?" "A lot of things but I'm sure they will like it." "Especially since they won't have to pay for it said Ryou."

The rest of the work day went without trouble and soon it was time for everyone to go home. Christmas music floated outside from speakers from a nearby store.

Mokuba stepped out of a black limo holding a carry out food box running up the stairs and into the building. "Came hear to drag your brother home?" asked Megumi putting on her scarf.

"No not this time just came to drop off his dinner since I know he doesn't eat much at work."

"Aww a devoted brother" smiled Megumi.

"Is he in his office?" asked the younger Kaiba.

"Yeah the last time I checked anyway" replied Ryou buttoning up his coat.

Mokuba waved good by to his brother's employees as they drove away from the parking lot and went into the building. The elevator dinged and Mokuba stepped out into the dark hallway. He found his brother typing as his laptop which is they way he almost always found his older brother. Seto looked up at the person who dared barge into his office without a call or at least a knock. But his scowl softened when he saw it was only Mokuba carry a takeout box.

"Heya Seto!" smiled Mokuba.

"Don't tell me you came all they way over just to give me food?" asked Seto.

"I do the same when I have to drag you home don't I" asked the 12 year old. "True" nodded Seto.

Megumi drove on the highway her voice rang out as she sung to the song playing on the radio. "Do you just flat out ignore driver's safety?" asked Ryou as Megumi swerved in front of another car without any signals. "Yeah pretty much unless there are cops around" smiled Megumi.

By some miracle the two made it to Ryou's apartment safely. "Try not to run over poor innocent people on your way home" begged Ryou. "Meh for you Ill give it some thought" replied Megumi as she drove off. "Those poor defenseless people on the highway" thought Ryou.

* * *

The next day everyone met up at Domino mall to do their Christmas shopping. Marik thought it would be cool to write obscenities in the snow with a stick.

"It's artistic" said Bakura.

The rest of the boys turned away and headed into the mall.

"So where are we going to meet back up?" asked Duke. "How about at the fountain where people throw pennies in for luck?" offered Joey. "No because Marik and Bakura will attempt to steal the pennies" said Ryou. "Then how about right hear?" suggested Yugi "right in the front around 3:30." Everyone agreed and separated to go shopping.

Ryou walked down the massive floors of the mall until he spotted one of the stores he had been looking for. The teen went into the electronics store and looked around. A few minuets later he found season 4 of a popular TV show for Yugi as well as a new CD for Malik.

And it went this way for everyone else going in and out of stores grabbing what they needed and getting pushed around by over excited holiday shoppers. About an hour later Ryou had most of the things he needed and decided to walk around for a bit.

_"So many people"_ thought Ryou. Everyone was busy shopping for the holidays or working at their jobs. Babies crying, and older children playing in the clothes department, as well as free samples of all kinds of cheeses and sausages.

* * *

Soon Ryou passed a well known bookstore and went inside to see if anything new was out. After searching for a bit he found a new book by one of his favorite authors and began to read. The teen decided to walk around the bookstore while reading for a while so his legs wouldn't fall asleep. Unfounrtally the Ryou was so into his book he failed to see that he was about to crash into someone. And so he did.

Books fell and packages went flying as both people stumbled to the ground. The teen got up and snatched the book off of his face to apologize."I'm sorry who ever you are I wasn't looking" said Ryou. The KC employee went over to help whoever he had bumped into and saw someone he dident exactly expect.

Seto Kaiba was muttering curses and checking his packages to see if anything was broken. The brunette then looked up and saw his employee looking sheepishly at him like he was about to be fired and then burned at the stake. "Oh Daidouji I dident see you my apologies" said Seto to pick up his belongings.

"Oh it's all right replied" Ryou "but why exactly are you hear?"

"Christmas shopping for Mokuba" stated the CEO.

"Oh I just always assumed that you would have one of your maids to do that sort of thing for you" said Ryou getting his own packages off the floor.

"Well, don't tell the newspapers this but I do have the heart to go shopping for my own siblings presents" smirked Seto.

"Oh I dident mean it like that" said Ryou. "It's just not everyday you see the CEO of a multimillionaire company in a bookstore without cameras flashing and dozens of people asking you on details on your newest product" replied the shorter teen.

"Slow down Daidouji or you'll trip on your words" warned Seto smirk widening.

"Embarrassment must be a favorite pastime of his" thought Ryou.

"I'm assuming your shopping for those people you call friends" said Seto picking up his book.

"Yes, I am" said Ryou picking up his own book. "But I'm getting this book for myself" added the shorter teen.

"So you spend your paycheck on reading materiel?" questioned Seto.

"Yes, that and paying for Bakura and Marik's extra expenses" added Ryou.

"I suppose you mean the whole fire starting fetish thing they have going on?" inquired the CEO.

His employee's shoulders slumped and replied "one and the same."

"Anyway yes I am a real person who can just as easily shop for gifts" stated Seto. Ryou was about to say something until he looked down to grab a gift bag that he had over looked and saw something that signified Seto Kaiba as a real everyday person indeed.

Ryou covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Um Kaiba I hate to have to be the one to tell you this but your fly is unzipped."

The brunette looked down and to his horror saw that Ryou was correct.

A string of curses emitted from Seto's mouth as he turned around and re zipped himself.

Ryou thought it was absolutely hilarious to see his usually stoic boss flustered and embarrassed and laughed himself to tears. Ryou got a few raised eyebrows for his antics but eventually went back to their own business.

"_I wondered why people started giggling at me! Why in the hell dident anyone say anything to me!" _thought Seto angrily.

Ryou got a hold of himself and said "people were probably to in awe of you and dident want to embarrass you by saying anything."

"So letting me walk around the mall exposed is supposed to save me humiliation?" hissed Seto quietly so the whole store wouldn't hear. They were in the back of the bookstore so thankfully no one else was able to see the CEO's predicament.

"If you don't mind Daidouji just keep this to yourself I know you are friends with Ms. Honda requested Seto."

_"He's right"_ thought Ryou. _"If I tell her the whole office will know by lunch break and the whole building by closing time."_

Seto picked up his things and practically stomped out of the store mumbling things about idiotic people who cant say shit. Ryou laughed one last time and paid for his purchases.

As the teen walked out the bookstore something hit him. _"I wondered what would have happened if I dident say anything. I probably could have gotten a good look at his...OK I am erasing that thought!" _The KC employee blushed pink and ran off to the front of the mall with one thing on his mind. Stopping naughty thoughts about cretin droolworthy employers.

Seto pulled his jacket closer to himself as the cold winter air hit him as he exited the mall. _"I wonder if Daidouji saw anything he liked?"_ thought Seto. _"Why was he looking at my crotch anyway?" _The brunette flushed red and decided not to dwell on it as the limo pulled out of the Domino hall parking lot.

There were quiet a few questioning eyes as to why Ryou had ran to the front and was panting like a race horse. The teen gave no answer and replied simply with "I'm tired lets go home."

* * *

Later that night as Seto laied in his bed he had one last thought. _"Really though, why was Daidouji looking at my crotch?" "Besides the whole picking up the bag thing." _

And at Ryou's apartment Ryou had his own last thought before he fell asleep. _"I wonder if Kaiba is boxers of briefs or maybe none at all?"_

And strangely both CEO and employee fell asleep at the same time that night. Some more perverted than others.

* * *

And that's thenewest chapter hot off the laptop everyone hope it was enjoyable. Oh and since this is my last update for this story of 2005...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! And of course hot chocalate for my reviewers. I really appericate the feedback you all give me. It inspires me to write more so thanks everyone and have a good rest of 2005. Se ya!


	8. No Kidnappings Please!

Me: "Well it's finally hear chapter 8!"

Joey: "Yey" sarcastically

Me: "Just say the disclaimer."

Joey: "Sugarholic does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never has and hopefully never will. She only owns Megumi Yuki and Touya."

Me: "Oh and just a side note I got my first flame! I know not something to be especially proud of but just look at it. The idiocy of this person is alarming. I thought I would leave it up there and let it crowded out by my other nice reviews. Well, thats my rant enjoy the chapter."

* * *

It was now the new year of 2006 and everyone was back in school.

"Vacation should have lasted at least another week" yawned Joey who looked ready to fall asleep at his desk for the umpteenth time that day.

"Joey we had a 2 week break that's plenty of time" smiled Ryou. "Oh shut up Mr. Always Cheerful snapped Joey."

The comment dident faze the shorter teen since he knew why the blonde was in such a bad mood. Malik had to go help Isis with at the museum the day before and by the time night came the tanned boy was exhausted. Meaning Joey didn't get laied meaning Joey would be in a bad mood. Thus the blonde decided to make sure everyone else had as miserable of a day as he did. And it probably wouldn't be remedied until he got some from his lover that night. Hopefully if he didn't do anything rash in school that day and land a detention note.

_"Is he going to be like this all day?"_ asked Bakura through the link to Ryou.

"Yeah most likely" answered Ryou.

"Good Ill have some entertainment" smirked Bakura.

Seto was lightly listening in on the group's conversation and had to grin. _"I never knew Wheeler was such a hornball"_ he thought.

* * *

After school Ryou waved good-bye to his friends and headed for the train station. As soon as he was seated the employee took out his new ipod and chose a song. The ipod had been a gift from Megumi for Christmas. She was whole heartily thanked with Ryou's gift of an autographed book which Megumi had been wanting for weeks but it was sold out everywhere. The teen had stood in a long line for over 2 hours in the snow but managed to get the signature.

Ryou did his light homework on the train and was soon at his destination. As he entered the building he saw Megumi typing at her computer with one hand and trying desperately to read her book with the second. Ryou grinned and snuck behind her desk and began to talk in a low voice.

"Miss. Honda I don't believe I reading trashy romance books is part of your job description!"

Megumi imminently spat out her Sprite drink and yelled "I was just resting a bit Mr. Kaiba!" The older employee turned around when she heard familiar laughter behind her.

Ryou was avidly laughing loudly at his friend pointing at snickering at her. "You should see your face!" he laughed.

Megumi huffed and quickly threw a paper ball at him. Ryou just laughed harder. The teen soon calmed down and said "Im sorry but I couldn't resist."

"I cant believe you!" whinnied Megumi. "What happened to my sweet innocent friend?"

"He died and went to hell" said Ryou.

"I think I corrupted you" smiled Megumi giving Ryou his usual binder. "No don't worry that was Bakura and Marik's doing" replied Ryou headed for the elevator. Megumi rolled her eyes and went back to task of reading and ever so often doing some work.

The day passed without incident with Seto going to his usual meetings and Megumi slacking off. Many long hours later the workday ended and Ryou shut the door to his office. Megumi was course waiting for him in front of the building humming a tune to some new song she had heard.

"You know just for that little prank you pulled I think Ill sing all the way home" smirked Megumi. Now as much of a nice of a person the older woman was the fact was that she could HUM nicely. Singing was a very different matter. And it showed very badly. As they got into the car Megumi squawked out various tunes putting the songs to horrid shame.

Ryou rammed his head on the headrest of the seat, threatened to cut off all her hair and even reverted to begging in order to stop his friend. But to no avail since Megumi continued her punishment on her younger friend. It wasn't until they got onto the street of Ryou's apartment that Megumi relented her torture.

"Your a cruel hearted bitch you know that?" said Ryou.

"Aww thanks Ryou you just made my night." The teen laughed as he got out of the car and went to his apartment.

Bakura was sprawled out on the bed from the couch with Marik stuffing junk food into their mouths at rapid speed. That's a bad mental image though Ryou as he made his room upstairs. By midnight Ryou was finally in bed about to go to sleep. A few minuets later the sound of thumping could be heard downstairs. Ryou grimaced when he heard loud panting and stuck his head under the pillows and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

When Seto finally stepped foot in his mansion it was already 1:30 in the morning. Seto went to his siblings room and saw Mokuba already asleep under the covers snoring lightly. The CEO went to his own room and started preparing for bed but was angry.

"I cant believe she canceled at the last minute!" sneered Seto. Seto was going out of town for the weekend and needed someone to watch over Mokuba.

He wouldn't trust the staff because of past incidents. AKA Pegasus starting the whole kidnapping trend for other people.

_"Who can I trust not to kidnap, poison, or attempt to kill Mokuba?"_ thought the brunette. His mind ran through everyone he knew and finally thought of asking Ryou. _"Yes, Daidouji will do. Besides I can always pay him extra next paycheck." _With that thought Seto fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ryou was suprised to see his classmate and boss standing beside his locker. "Hello Kaiba said the shorter teen warningly."

"Do you think you look after Mokuba for the weekend?" "I have a deal to close that is going to take more time than I originally expected. Now do understand that if this interferes with any weekend plans you and the psycho group had you can decline."

Ryou bit down a laugh at the "nickname" Seto had given to his friends and said "no it's fine I can do it."

"Fine then It will just be for after school Friday, all of Saturday, and most of Sunday. I don't care where you take him just keep him out of harms way huffed the CEO."

"Of course" said Ryou politely.

"Did you agree to give him a lap dance?" asked Malik grinning as the brunette rounded the corner. Ryou smacked his friend in the head with his textbook and "said no you idiot Im looking after Mokuba this weekend."

"Oh Boss Man going out of town?" inquired the sandy blonde. Ryou nodded as they walked to class.

* * *

The week went without incident and soon enough it was Friday afternoon. Ryou already had most of the details and it was decided that he would stay over at the mansion. Mokuba was thrilled to have him over. "I can annoy you with boring details of my life" laughed the 12 year older over Seto's cell phone.

Seto knew Mokuba would be happy to have someone besides a 75 year old sitter who would put Mokuba to bed by 9:00 p.m. and be up by 6:00 a.m.

"Take care of my brother Daidouji because if something happens to him."

"You will cut off my arm and eat it right in front of my face" supplied Ryou. "You learn fast smirked Seto as he got into his limo."

As soon as the stretch limo was around the corner Bakura materialized beside his lighter half. "So we have the whole mansion to ourselves for the weekend?"

"No, I have the mansion with Mokuba for the weekend. You and Marik have the apartment for the weekend."

"Oh come on now" said Malik grabbing onto Ryou's arm just for a while.

Ryou shook his head firmly no. "We can watch over Mokuba together" pleaded Yugi.

"You too?" sighed the taller of the two. Tristin and Joey began to beg as well and it was turning pitiful.

"Allright you can come over tonight and MAYBE tomorrow night if you behave" said Ryou defeated.

"Now thats my obedient hikari" said Bakura.

"Well, I hope Mokuba doesn't mind having a bit of company tonight" thought the employee. The whole group went over and went inside when a maid let them in.

"Mr. Kaiba informed me that only Mr. Daidouji was to be let inside" stated the maid.

"Change of plans" muttered Marik as he pushed past the lady to the mansion.

"Don't worry" said Ryou "they won't be any trouble."

The woman gave a curt nod and went about her duties. Mokuba was sitting on the couch blasting his earphones. The raven haired boy dident notice the group until Ryou took the headphones off.

"Oh hey guys" said Mokuba shutting down his CD player.

"Sorry but they all wanted to come" explained the older teen.

"It's OK by me I don't mind just make sure Bakura and Marik don't steal anything."

"Not to worry were checking their pockets and Marik's hair before we leave tonight" said Yami.

They all decided on watching a few movies but Bakura wanted to play strip poker. "We are not playing strip poker especially your version in front of a 12 year old!" said Ryou sternly.

Bakura rolled his eyes and flopped down on the huge couch. "_Why did he have to grow a back bone now?"_ thought the ex-theif. Around 1:00 a.m. the movies and food were done with.

"Allright off your ass and on your feet" said Ryou "time for you all to go home." After thanking Mokuba for letting them stay and checking Bakura and Marik's pockets and hair they all left.

The living room was a mess since Joey and Tristin decided to have a food fight in the middle of one of the movies.

"Sorry about your living room" apologized Ryou. "It's OK thats why we have maids smiled the younger Kaiba."

The taller of the two smiled and said "well, it's 1:14 a.m. and we have a disaster of a living room what do we do?"

"Run from it and go to sleep" suggested Mokuba.

"And that's why your a Kaiba always with the good ideas" smiled Ryou.

Mokuba grinned and said "you have one of the guest rooms its 2 doors down from mine so Ill show you."

The two headed upstairs as Ryou was showed his temporary room. It was quiet a sight from the mahogany bed and dresser to the extensive bathroom. Complete with a huge tub big enough for 5, huge mirror with all the comforts of home. Expensive kinds of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and lotions lined the counter.

"Goodnight Ryou" said Mokuba headed out the door. Ryou said the same and closed his door. After taking a bath he finally got onto the very comfortable bed.

_"I wonder if I wished really hard would nothing bad happen tomorrow night?"_ thought Ryou. _"Probably not."_

* * *

And in another place the CEO of Kaiba Corporations was grumbling and mumbling about a business deal and how he was forced to work with "utterly stupid humans."

* * *

Yeah thats the end of this chapter. Sorry I know noting much happened this time around but I promise the next one will have more. This was basically a build up for the next chapter. Oh and of course blowpops for my reviewers. See ya! Till next time. happy faces 


	9. Ssshh! Dont Tell Seto

Well it's me again and on the last day of the month. Sorry for the late update but I was sick fora good chunk of themonth so yeah my chapter suffered a bit. Please dont be too angry. The evilness of state mandated test are to blame!

Mokuba: Sugarholic does not by any means own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please pray that it stays this way.

Enjoy people.

* * *

The next morning Ryou walked downstairs and found the disaster area from the night before already cleaned up.

_"Well, I guess Kaiba's workers get paid well enough to clean up something like that"_ thought the teen. As he moved closer to the kitchen the smell of breakfast wafted through the air.

When he opened the double doors Ryou couldn't believe his eyes. Stacks of food all along the table were just waiting to be devoured. Ryou found Mokuba still in his sleep clothes with half a poptart in his mouth and a glass of milk in his hand.

"Mokuba you have about 40 different combos of food in the kitchen and all your gonna eat is a poptart!" exclaimed Ryou.

"And a glass of milk!" defend the younger Kaiba.

Ryou shook his head.

"Besides our maids and staff have to eat too you know." "Or did you think we have robots that run on batteries to do the work for us."

The 17 year old rolled his eyes and said "stop being a little smart ass."

"Too late" mummered Mokuba.

"I head that" said Ryou shoving a rice ball into his mouth and reaching for another. Ryou knew that he was technically baby-sitting even though Mokuba was 12 so he decided to relax on the couch with the TV. As soon as Ryou got comfortable he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Ryou Im board entertain me" demanded Mokuba jokingly.

Ryou huffed and replied "allright but what do you want to do?"

"Get out of the mansion" pleaded Mokuba.

"OK but we have to keep a low profile. The last thing we need is a mob of business people chasing after you trying to get a hold of your brother's company."

"Don't worry I can keep a low profile" said Mokuba already at the door.

* * *

The two walked out of the mansion and out of the huge black gates. As they walked along the sidewalk Mokuba nudged his "sitter" lightly.

"Well, aren't you going to ask?"

Ryou had a lost look until Mokuba spoke again.

"It's just that most people don't get a chance like this and the people who do always ask if a famous person has any embarrassing secrets to know of."

The teen laughed lightly and said "it hadn't crossed my mind but Im sure you wouldn't tell anyway. Am I right?" asked Ryou.

Mokuba just plastered a shit eating grin to his face.

Ryou gasped in suprise. "You would wouldn't you? you little monster!"

Mokuba laughed and said "why thank you."

The employee eyed his charge suspiciously andasked "why would you want to tell me things like that to me knowing Bakura will find out and have unlimited blackmail for the rest of your brother's life?"

The shorter teen grin widened and said "I have my reasons."

"And they are?" inquired Ryou.

The younger Kaiba looked around as if the sidewalks had ears and mouth and motioned for Ryou to bend keep quiet about whatever he was going to say.

"Please remember Im tell you this because I trust you not to laugh or tell anyone. The taller teen nodded his head and said allright but what is it? OK about a year ago Seto was supposed to go to some business party like the one you to last year.

"Well, the sitter I had canceled a few hours before he was supposed to leave. So I ended up going with him to the event and what do ya know Siegfried and Leon were there. Well, while the party was going on and while Seto glared at Siegfried, me and Leon decided to hang out."

"We actually hit it off despite our brothers wanting the other to have a burning flaming death. So we started seeing each other just to hang out. Seto found out a while back and after the vain in the side of his head stopped throbbing I calmly explained to him that my choice in friends was none of his business."

"Anyway he doesn't mind it so much anymore and allows me to hang out with him. But for some odd reason he got it in his head that we have a so-called relationship going on and likes to rib me on it."

Ryou made a laughing noise in the back of his through but let Mokuba continue.

"If he says one more thing to me about it I want you to have some blackmail on him."

"But he's messing with you so shouldn't it be you that gets the revenge?"

"Yes, it may seem that way but I want it this way for two reasons. Number one is because it would be so much better to be humiliated by the person he likes."

Ryou rolled his eyes.

Mokuba rolled his right back and said and "number two is because you have worked with him for a few months so I know he's done something to piss you off or at least embarrass you already."

Ryou was about to brush off the comment but then started to really think. The time at the business party when the CEO so nicely stated "checking for firmness" and the whole grabbing onto the ass thing when he got out of the limo.

Ryou had a sadistic little smile on his face as he turned back to the younger teen and said sweetly "I think we should do lunch Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba smirked back and said "good doing business with you Mr. Daidouji."

_"I know I like the guy and all but as that English saying goes, Roses are red, Violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and revenge is too"_ thought Ryou.

The two dined in at a local fast food restaurant as Mokuba told his sitter about various moments in the older Kaiba's life at the orphanage. By the time they left Ryou could barley compose himself.

_"I can't believe the all intimidating Seto Kaiba actually used to be a bed wetter" thought the teen as they walked back to the Kaiba manor. _

"Now if you could be so kind as to NOT under ANY circumstances tell Seto that I was the one who blabbed" begged Mokuba.

"Don't worry I can keep a secret but I doubt Seto would hurt you for it he cares too much" smiled Ryou.

"Yeah you just keep thinking that" replied Mokuba.

Ryou just shrugged and walked on.

The two found their way home and slack off on the couch for a while. A few hours later Bakura and the rest came over. After some security checks on the liquor cabinet the gang partied out the Saturday night. Around 2 in the morning 5 movies and 3 fights later Ryou literally pushed everyone out the door. Of course he then realized Mokuba lived there and dragged him back inside from talking to Bakura about something that sounded like money and explosives. Mokuba dragged himself upstairs after mumbling a goodnight to Ryou leaving the employee alone.

After turning off the TV the teen headed upstairs laughing at the thought of Seto eating paste in arts and crafts. For a multi billionaire he wasn't the brightest crayon the box.

The next day was a lazy Sunday filled with video games and a call from Seto saying that he would be home later that night. Mokuba had to cover his smile when Ryou developed a lost in space look as he talked to his brother.

"What are you smiling about?" asked the teen when Mokuba hung up after talking to Seto.

"What is smiling not allowed?" asked Mokuba cheekily.

* * *

Later that night Seto did come home looking as clean cut as usual but surpassingly without the scowl but with a smirk.

"I take it you got the deal or what ever" said Ryou putting on his jacket.

"Damm straight I did" answered the CEO putting down his suitcase.

"Well, your back now so Im going home." _"If I still have one"_ thought Ryou knowing his apartment was in Bakura and Marik's care.

Mokuba was already walking upstairs as Ryou was about to walk out the door.

"I guess I should thank you for doing me this favor" sighed Seto.

"Oh that's allright I had fun with Mokuba" smiled Ryou.

"Still though you did this for me and gave up your weekend."

"Trust me I only had to see Bakura and Marik lip lock for 7 hours this weekend you did me a favor" sighed Ryou.

"I expect you at work Wednesday" said Seto.

"I will be" nodded Ryou and turned around. As Ryou's hips swished walking up the stairs Seto grinned perversely but was brought out of his perverted thoughts by the door slamming shut.

He heard a snicker behind him and turned to see a flash of black hair and then nothingness. Seto could already feel the oncoming headache and reached into his pocket to retrieve the aspirin.

He was out.

"Damm" mummered the CEO.

Ryou was relived when he saw the limo waiting outside for him with the driver already opening the door. When he got back he found Marik and Bakura making out ignored them, went to his room, slammed the door, and sighed happily on his bed.

Damm I love working for Kaiba Corp! laughed Ryou.

* * *

Yeah I know nothing much but when Im sick my stories suffer. Please review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and Ill feel better too. Uhstrawberry muffins for my reviewers! Smiley Faces!


	10. No Hanky Panky In The Office Or Hallway!

Hello peeps it's me again! I failed the evil state mandated test so I have to take it again. Grrr. Oh well hears chapter 10 and enjoy peoples!

Bakura: Sugarholic doesn't own us as much as she would like to. She just uses us for her own sick twisted pleasure.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when Ryou came into work after school. The building was as active as usual with people answering calls and yelling about getting reports in on time. Before he could go get his binder Ryou felt two hands close over his eyes.

"Guess who" sang a voice.

The brown eyed teen smirked and said "Well, guessing by the melons pressing into my back I'm gonna say it's Megumi."

The older woman lifted her hands and pushed her friend playfully. "You little perv". "Where the hell did you learn non proper language like that?"

"Let's go down the list shall we?" replied the shorter employee. "There's Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yuki, and of course you!"

Megumi stuck out her tongue and handed Ryou his binder muttering something about innocents being corrupted by deranged friends.

* * *

Azure eyes gave a contract one final scan before printing it. There was no need for spell check for it seem the teen had one installed in his brain. After putting the paper in a folder Seto started on another project when hunger got the best of him and his stomach began to growl.

_"Living off of coffee, aspirin, and the fear of people lower than me just isant enough anymore."_ Thought the CEO.

As Seto walked to the vending machine down the hallway he saw Ryou's hips swish back up to his floor looking like he was holding a Snicker's bar in his mouth and a Sprite in his hand. Seto had only put in one coin when the teen came upstairs again and stood behind Seto.

"I know your entitled to do what you please while your on break Daidouji, but if you keep filling up on this stuff your going to be fat very soon" said Seto.

Ryou lifted an eyebrow when he realized Kaiba knew it was him and hadn't even turned around. "Im a smart ass like that" smirked Kaiba knowing what Ryou must have been thinking.

"What are you doing hear anyway?" inquired Seto. "I just saw you hear."

"Snack run for Megumi" said Ryou.

As his boss bent down to retrieve his bag of chips the shorter teen took the time to give Kaiba's ass a good long look.

_"Nice ass, too bad half the time he walks like there's a stick in it"_ thought Ryou.

Seto got back up slowly knowing full well what he was doing and had caught Ryou looking at his ass. Ryou straightened up as his boss got up. The taller teen stood over the employee smirking.

Ryou had the urge to back up but instead stared into icy eyes as Kaiba got closer. And now at this closeness Ryou could smell the spicy cologne Seto wore all day.

The grin on the CEO's face widened and whispered "I'm glad you enjoyed the view." Seto was already down the hallway and back in his own office before Ryou could think of anything intelligent to say.

* * *

The workplace continued without anymore mishaps except for Megumi getting an inquiring look when Ryou stepped back into the office her chips in hand and Ryou looking star struck. She knew it had something to do with her friend's infatuation with her boss so she decided not to pester it.

For now.

Embarrassed as he was he could still hear the teasing laughter coming from Megumi in his mind. After work Ryou was still slightly distracted so Megumi gave up the whole I wont pester thing.

"So what happened?" asked Megumi. The silver haired teen smiled and told her simply "I think Kaiba was flirting with me." "Well, DUH!" Megumi wanted to scream but didn't. "Of course he is he's trying to seduce you!"

"You seem to think you know everything" smirked Ryou. With a flip of her hair the taller employee answered "I do honey bunny because it's all about me." Ryou snorted and got in the car with his friend to be taken home.

A new song blared out on the radio Ryou couldn't stop thinking of how close Seto was to him today. _"If we had been any closer we would have been making out!" thought the teen. "Oh well it wouldn't have been that bad." _

Megumi had to smile when she turned to her friend to inform him that they were at his apartment and saw Ryou murmuring to himself and caught Seto's name more than once. When the teen finally caught on that they had stopped and had been stopped for 5 minuets he cursed Megumi silently, grabbed his things and got out of the car. Her snickering could be heard as she drove off. He tried to growl angrily but it came out more like a puppy growling for a chew toy.

* * *

The next day Seto wore his casual smirk whenever he saw Ryou. _"I can't believe I let him see!"_ whispered Ryou to himself. _"Damm him and his cinnamon scented cologne to hell!"_ thought Ryou.

Seto was on his way to a lunch meeting with a client and smirked when he thought about his run in with his classmate the day before. "Bet I could teach him everything he needs to know" snickered the teen.

The limo abruptly stopped in front of a classy French restaurant and the door was opened for him. After a long 2 hour session Seto had gotten all he needed and was freed from the stuffy French prison.

Upon his return Ryou was once again at the vending machine with a blow pop in his mouth. It was either cherry, strawberry, or watermelon flavored judging by the red color.

Ryouswirled the candy around in his mouth almost with a slight bobbing motion with his head. But Seto knew that probably wasn't true and just needed to get laied. But still Seto swore that Ryou was taking the candy deeper and deeper into his mouth making the most erotic sounds possible on purpose.

Seto shook his head as Ryou got the soda he was after and began returning to his own office. But he dropped the soda and bent down to retrieve it. Seto noticed that Ryou didn't get his change and went to give it to him. "Daidouji" said Seto loud enough for him to hear.

The teen turned around and smiled when he saw his forgotten change in his boss's hand and went to retrieve it. As Ryou stepped closer to him Seto swore under his breath.

_"He would pick today to eat candy like a porn star, give a strip tease and have the nerve to act all innocent about it!" "I swear Bakura is a bad influence."_thought the CEO still holding out his hand.

"Thanks Kaiba" spoke the employee in his quiet tone.

"_Damm him for smelling like peaches Damm him to hell!"_ muttered Seto.

* * *

The brown eyed teen caught something that sounded like peaches and hid his laughter. Kaiba kept his cool by nodding curtly and went back to his office. The other ran to his own office and imminently burst into laughter.

"I cant believe he thinks I don't know what Im doing!" "I'm considered innocent not stupid!" Everyone save Megumi thought Ryou was this sweet person who had no clue about sex. Even Bakura was mostly clueless as to how his and Marik's _very_ active sex life had converted his hikari to the dark side.

"I hope you didn't make him ruin his pants" said Megumi still on break.

Ryou blushed lightly and asked "Don't you have somewhere to be like your front desk?" "And how did you know what I was doing?"

"First off you left your door open a little, and second I still have exactly 2 minuets on break" replied Megumi.

After finishing the binder Ryou went to Seto's office to give him the completed organizer. The brunette sat in his tall office chair typing quickly on the letters. Ryou handed him the organizer and felt Seto's long fingers almost entrapping his own.

A slow smirk made it's way across the CEO's face and said "Thank you." Ryou returned the smile and made extra sure that his hips swished nicely as he walked out the door. The brunette leaned back in the chair and whispered _"Well, you have to appreciate a ass like that"._

That night Bakura really wanted to know why Ryou's hips kept swishing like that and secretly wondered if he could get his hips to do the same.

* * *

Well there you go peeps hope it wasent too bad. Oh and pop tarts for my reveiwrs! Please drop a review and don't worry Im not afraid of criticism. See Ya.


	11. Join The Dark Side And Get A Suprise

Hello everyone Im back with the next chapter!

Ryou: Sugarholic does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It would be a waste of anime and 30 minuets of TV time if she did.

Me: No one is on my side. Oh well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was nearly end of March. Things at Domino High were winding down for the end of the school year. And no other person in school was more excited than Joey Wheeler.

"I can almost smell the freedom." sighed Joey.

"What does it smell like?" asked Tristin. "Can't tell right now asked me in May" replied the blonde.

Ryou stretched out and leaned back in his chair. Class was still in session but the teacher was out of the room; thus ensuring massive talking about summer plans and vacations.

"So are you going to keep your job at Kaiba Corp?" asked Yugi.

Ryou was taken aback at the sudden question but answered "I don't know."

"You know I haven't really thought about it yet."

"You better hurry" whispered Yugi wary of Kaiba's presence three seats ahead of him. "That is if you want to go to collage."

"Of course I do" replied Ryou. The bull rung at that precise moment just as the teacher got back in the room. Ryou made a motion for Yugi to call him later that night since he didn't have to work.

The spiky haired teen nodded and went out the door to his next class.

* * *

Ryou stepped into his apartment and wadded his way through the empty liquor bottles and made his way up to his room to finish his homework. When he was done the digital clock read 7:45 p.m. Before he had a moment to stretch out the phone rang.

"Hi" chirped a voice.

_"I just don't get how someone can be this happy at nearly 8:00 at night"_ thought Ryou.

"Hey" said Ryou throwing himself onto his bed.

"So have you made a decision yet?" asked the shorter boy.

"No, Im thinking of working till September then going to collage" replied Ryou.

"So your going to work through the summer?"

"Looks that way." said Ryou. "I have a good chunk saved up but I still need more to survive four years of collage."

"When will you tell Mr. Sensitivity?" snickered Yugi.

Ryou had to laugh even if the barb was mean it did hold some truth to it. Seto Kaiba was not know for being a warm person as many people had the displeasure of finding out.

"I don't know I might wait till school is out; besides what's the worst he can do asked Ryou"

"Send some of his goons after you" said Yugi.

"True but I still have the ultimate line of defense" smirked the taller teen.

"Oh and what's that?" inquired Yugi.

"Bakura"

"Nuff said" laughed Yugi. The two hung up after more talking about random things and Ryou flopped back again on his bed. But he realized he was hungry and went downstairs for a snack.

"If you don't put it all the way in right now Im gonna knock the shit out of you!" said Bakura's voice.

"Well, stop your bitch fit long enough for me to put it in!" shouted Marik.

"What did I say about sex on the tables?" shouted Ryou running into the small kitchen.

Butto his embarrassment both parties were fully clothed and were holding onto either end of a frozen dinner fresh from the back of the freezer. The microwave door was open and that's when Ryou put 2 and 2 together.

"Oh sorry" said Ryou.

Bakura broke out in a grin which widened with each passing second. Marik however was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I sersiouly dident know" said Ryou in his own defense.

As scary as the thought was Bakura hugged Ryou tightly and said "Welcome to the dark side hikari, we have been waiting on you."

"No, it's not like that I swear!" yelled Ryou.

"Don't try and fight it Ryou, just let the darkness take hold it's easier that way" grinned Marik.

"No Im not ready for the dark side!" wailed Ryou.

"It's OK don't blame yourself it's probably our gentle influence" said Bakura with a proud look upon his face.

Ryou gave up the fight, grabbed a leftover slice of pizza from the fridge, and went back up to his room muttering things about sex obsessed freaks of nature.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Ryou dragged himself into the building. Megumi swirled around in her chair before giving her friend his binder for the day. She was wearing a nice short sleeved shirt and skirt which accented her figure nicely and she knew it.

"Morning Ryou" she smiled.

"Morning" laughed Ryou looking down.

"What's so funny" asked the older woman.

"Your drinking your daily serving of milk I see" laughed Ryou.

Megumi looked down and smirked "Why thanks Ryou, I swear the lack to comments on them makes me think the whole office is gay!"

"I can still appreciate a great chest" said Ryou.

"When did you turn into a pervert?" asked Megumi.

"Blame Bakura"

"Sure let's put all the blame on Bakura" commented the older woman.

"Works for me" said Ryou running for the elevator.

The day was going as usual until Seto called him into the office.

_"Shit"_ thought Ryou.

* * *

The teen walked into the huge office and saw Seto's back was turned to him in the seat.

"Oh sure go all out and be intimidating in the huge chair" mummered Ryou. The CEO turned around looking as stoic as ever.

"Please have a seat Daidouji" said Seto.

He obeyed and waited stiffly.

"Have you given any thought as to what you are going to do after we get out of school?"

_"Damm right straight to the point."_ thought the employee.

"Well," asked Seto again growing impatient.

"Im going to work through the summer and then go to collage."

"Will you still going to work while in collage?" asked the CEO.

"No, Kaiba Im not, I can't carry both loads of the hours hear and at a university." answered Ryou cringing at the impending shouting that was insured.

"Don't worry Im not going to scream or shout Daidouji."

_"Oh well I still have Bakura as a line of defense if he sends in the goons" _thought the shorter teen.

"What if I gave you a reason to stay" grinned Seto.

"Im sorry Kaiba but even a bigger paycheck can't give me more hours of sleep." Ryou kept ranting and dident notice his boss standing right beside him.

"You know Im not used to not getting what I want" smiled Seto.

"Yes, I know that but still." Ryou dident have time to finish his sentence before Seto had stuck his tongue halfway down his throat.

* * *

Yeah Im leaving it there sorry peeps. I hope this chapter was to you liking as it was fun for me to write.Sorry for the shortness though. I ment it to be out a bit earlier but because of the fixings on the site I hadto wait.Please drop a review. Oh and thanks for all your support peoples. Jolly Ranchers for all my reviews! See Ya! 


	12. Because Peach Slaped Cinnamon

Oh hi everyone! (ducks as various sharp things are thrown at her). OK I know everyone has been waiting on this update for a good long while now and I really am sorry. But basically I just lost my insperation for this fic. But its back now I promise. Ill make this a/n a bit long but just to explain what I have been doing. For starters Ive graduated from highschool on time in May! GO ME! And hopefully I will start collage either late or in January! I also got off my lazy bum and kicked major ass in KH2. Oh btw if anyone knows is it really true that the ps3 is going to be 800$. Because if it is I might end up murderning SONY'S CEO. All because of a blu chip that may not work on my TV. Yeah real exciting... Anyway Im 18 now and happy. Sorry Ive been away and enjoy this chapter.

Tristin: Sugarholic is not the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! As much as she wish it were.

* * *

Now while Ryou is know to be a quiet innocent boy most of the time he wasn't know for being an idiot. So the teen did what any person would have done in the same situation. He sat scared as a deer in head lights. Seto wasn't suprised in the least and continued until he was sure Ryou would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"So the rumors are true" said Seto "You really do taste like peaches." "And you really are as innocent as you look."

Ryou straightened up and snapped "Well I don't see a problem with it considering you smell like someone beat you with a cinnamon stick." "And Im not used to my boss kissing me out of the blue" said Ryou.

Seto grinned and whispered "Pouting doesn't really suite you Daidouji." "But it's perfectly OK people wither under me all the time."

"Just because you kissed me doesn't give you the right to act like an ass!" said Ryou growing angry.

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" asked the CEO already knowing the answer.

"I never said that I said not to act like an ass with me!"

"And what will you do about it if I continue huh?" Seto's grin could have cracked his face by this point. "Will you call to Bakura to solve your problems?" "And what about collage, what if I decided you needed to stay?"

The elder Kaiba stood in front of Ryou again looking down upon his employee looking back at him with anger in his usually calm brown eyes.

"And what if I decided to kiss you again?" asked Kaiba coldly. Seto leaned down expecting to meet with a pair of lips.

What he got was a bit more of a suprise.

SLAP!

Time stood still for a moment as the force of the hit made the CEO back up a bit into his desk. Seto touched his right cheek and felt a stinging sensation and knew their was a nice sized hand print to accompany the sting.

Ryou leered back at his boss brown eyes burning into ice blue ones. "What is your problem Kaiba!" hissed Ryou. "First you kiss me then you go off on some rant like you conquered something big from kissing me!" "What's next you get me in bed and announce yourself king of the world!" "Excuse the hell out of me for not instantly jumping into your pants like everyone else!" Ryou thought he was going to have a heart attack from ranting until he looked back up at his boss.

Seto's eyes had softened somewhat and while nursing his bruised cheek looked back at Ryou. Seto smirked and said "This is the side of you that no one can see."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryou.

"Ryou if you haven't noticed yet Im a CEO" started Kaiba.

_"No really?"_ mummered Ryou still a bit angry.

"I know your angry so Ill explain" replied Seto.

Ryou slumped back down in the seat and huffed "Im listening."

"Do you remember Duelist Kingdom?" asked Seto.

"How can I not? my soul was separated from my body along with a bunch of other crazy mess happening."

"Yes along with Mokuba being kidnapped."

Ryou stayed silent knowing this wasn't the best topic to start shouting over. "And Mokuba had been kidnapped more times after that and was always in danger continued the CEO." "What Im saying is that for many years Mokuba has been a target for one reason and one reason only because of me Ryou." "Because I am Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporations." "And my little brother is my only known living family." "But to a lot of people out there Mokuba was their one way ticket of getting to me and making me hop all over Japan." "Now what if you were to become Ryou Daidouji boyfriend and lover of Seto Kaiba?" "Don't think that even for a second that a kidnapper wouldn't think of you as a target."

"And how would they know that you were serious about me?" asked Ryou turning away.

Seto expected this and said "Would I be secretive about someone I wasn't serious about?"

Ryou's eyes widened as he asked "Why would you go public for me?

"Why not?" asked the CEO. "I hate when people deny their relationships with other people." "It just means that they are not serious about that person."

"Why are you telling me all this what does it mean?" inquired Ryou growing impatient again.

Seto looked directly at Ryou asked "What would you say if I were to tell you that I was attracted to you?"

"Well, I think you have made that quiet obvious Kaiba" replied Ryou. "But in answer I would say that I liked you too." "Good because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway replied Kaiba with his winning smirk."

Seto Kaiba was not a smiling person after all.

Ryou did kiss back this time with all his force. And the kiss deepened even further. Ryou decided to have some fun and barley grazed Seto's thighs with his hands. The CEO grinned like an old dirty pervert and rocked his hips against his employee's. Seto sat atop the his glass desk and guided Ryou's hands where he really wanted them.

And that's where it stopped.

Ryou broke the kiss and stood back smiling brightly. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Seto.

"Well Seto I believe that is where simple attraction ends." "An attraction is nothing more that that" smirked Ryou. "Really now you can't expect an innocent person like myself to do something so degrading in the middle of your office can you?"

Seto was in shock. How dare Ryou lead him on and not be degrading! Ryou just smiled at his boss's fish gaping mouth and gave another kiss on the cheek that he had slapped.

"Ill see you tomorrow Seto." And with that Ryou got up and proceeded to go out of the office door.

Seto Kaiba was still in denial about the turn of events. Seto looked darkly at the teen purposely swishing his hips as he walked. It would have been sexy and it would have been cute that Ryou had called him by his first name. It would have been if Seto Jr. tenting up his pants.

_"Payback's a bitch aint it"_ thought Ryou. Now would have been the time when maniacal laughter would be heard but Ryou didn't do maniacal laughter. Yet.

The teen attempted to open the door but for some reason couldn't. Ryou jiggled the handle a bit more but still no movement. Seto got up quiet awkwardly and attempted to open the door himself in an attempt to forget about peaches of all things.

Now Ryou could have sworn that he heard voices on the other side of the door but thought that was just the 3 a.m. ice-cream talking. With a mighty shove Seto pushed the door open and heard many screams and ouches.

There in the hallway were employees. Lots of them. Seto gave a look to the ringleader who was Megumi no less.

"Um this can be explained" she said smiling weakly.

"Really now?" sneered Seto his voice dripping with venom.

"Yes sir" said Megumi and the explanation is..."SCATTER! EVERY EMPLOYEE FOR THEMSELVES! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Megumi yelled loudly. Every person in the hallway then proceeded to knock each other down trying to get away from the wrath of Setozilla.

When the dust cleared there was nothing left except the lingering fear of finding a pink slip shoved in their face.

Seto was angry no maybe enraged is a better word. For a number of reasons. First off for the stunt Ryou just pulled. Plus the fact that Megumi was a very good secretary and did what she needed to do just in her own way. Plus she hadn't been trying to unzip his pants from day one which was extremely hard to find. Seto also knew that if he were to fire Megumi he would find himself without an assistant as well as a secretary.

Ryou had to smile even for a bit. The teen knew he would be teased by Megumi and knew he was too fond of her to actually threaten her job by pouting to Seto. But at least he now knew what scared her the most. An angry Seto and the possibility of all men disappearing.

"Now where were we?" grinned Seto. "Oh yes said Ryou I was going back to my office and you were sitting on your desk looking stupid." Ryou waved good by much too happy and went back to his office.

_"Cheeky little bastard"_ muttered Seto slamming the door.

* * *

The day passed on without much trouble and still Ryou was fidgeting. At 10:30 Ryou got his things together knowing Megumi was waiting downstairs for him. And so was teasing and a million and one questions.

Megumi really was waiting for Ryou with an all too knowing smirk on her face. Ryou decided to face it head on and asked "What do you want to know?" But there was no answer.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Ryou and squeezed while wailing "I am so proud of you!" "You finally did something and you made Seto Jr. come out because everyone saw it!"

Ryou would have been embarrassed by this but was more worried about his current lack of air.

"Megumi please let go I can't breath." Megumi put her friend down and started "Um Ryou about my job and life source."

"Seto isant going to fire you" replied Ryou calmly. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you?" asked Megumi. "Yeah when I paid for lunch last week" smiled the teen. "Come on Ill drop you off" said Megumi wanting to know more. Ryou sighed knowing a long drive was ahead of him.

* * *

By the end of the ride Ryou desperately wanted to disappear just for a while maybe until his early 40's. With a menacing laughter Megumi sped away not in the least bit sorry.

Ryou put his belongings back into the closet and entered the living room which was quiet. Too quiet. Now the teen should have know that this was not a good sign but pressed on anyway.

But two arms made Ryou yelp in suprise.

"Dammit Bakura that's not funny!" said Ryou.

"And neither is convincing your boss that he is about to get some and then walk out of the office."

This made the teen board stiff. Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou and said "Im so proud" "You humiliated your boss and dident even get fired." "Ryou is growing up." Bakura continued to squeeze the life right out of the teen.

"That's nice now let go I can't breath you idiot!" yelled Ryou. Bakura dropped Ryou to the floor and went back to the steak that looked a bit too rare to Ryou.

* * *

The next morning Ryou didn't have work so the teen laied in bed till 9 when his cell phone started blasting out a ring tone. "Why are you calling me at 9 in the morning Malik?" asked Ryou still sleepy. "I just wanted to say my congrats" pouted the blonde.

"Where the hell did you hear it from?" it was only yesterday groaned Ryou.

"Ask Duke he called me this morning" answered Malik. "Joey don't stick your finer there" moaned Malik.

That was all Ryou wanted to hear and quickly shut off the call. Ryou quickly called Duke wanting to know how far it had spread. "What is it Ryou? Where the hell did you hear about well you know what?" said Ryou.

The teen knew Duke was grinning on the other line and replied "Don't blame me I heard it from Yugi." Ryou heard something about Tristin keeping his hands away from a certain area and quickly ended that call. And so Ryou quickly dialed Yugi's cell.

"Why does everyone I know already know about me and Seto dearest friend?" asked Ryou sweetly laced with anger. "I take no responsibility said Yugi I heard it from Yami."

"Then put Yami on the phone."

"I heard it from Mokuba and it really is about time and another thing."

Yami's leadership rant was stopped by Yugi's mouth some where down south.

Ryou shut off the call and made a note to slaughter the little monster when he got the chance.

* * *

Somewhere in a huge bedroom surrounded by clutter was an evil little troll by the name of Mokuba Kaiba laughing ever so cruelly.

And there was a CEO looking at a note on his desk from his darling little brother.

"_Since you don't like waiting on telling people I decided to go ahead and tell a few people hope you don't mind."_ Mokuba was signed at the end. And he even had the nerve to draw a happy face at the bottom.

Seto reached for the spare bottle of aspirin he kept in his desk.

It was empty.

I hate that little monster thought Seto.

* * *

Well that was the next installmet I hope you enjoyed it. Peggie J. Crawford I must say thank you for reviewing every chapter in detail and all in the same day kudos for you and a extra slice of pie. That bit on chapter 7 about the dismissle yeah I probeally should have re read that over but as long as your still reading... And that thing on Megumi's personality in your review of chapter 5 well I dident want to go too deep into the personalities of my OC's because this is what usueally happens... OMG MARY SUE SHE IS TOTTALLY TAKING OVER THE FIC U SUK BALLZ! LOL! Yeah I really dident want to deal with that but I might go deeper if I ever get over my fear of getting my fingers chopped off. (Hugs You!)And thanks to all my lovely reviewrs out thear! Thank you for putting up with me. Pie for all my pretties! See Ya! 


End file.
